Heroes Coalition - Undefeated Bahamut Chronicles
by XP4Universe
Summary: The Cross Guards had a simple mission to eliminate Emotionless in Cross Field Fort but turns out there's more trouble in that world than they thought. Along with the famed, Black Hero and the students of the Royal Officer Academy, they must face this treat and deal with it at all cost.
1. Chapter 1

_After a span of a few hundred years of tyrannical rule, the Arcadia Empire was overthrown in a coup d'etat. The one who achieved that was a Solitary Machine Dragon. Even now, true identity of that knight remains a mystery . Full of fear and respect, the people would tell the tale of this Drag-Knight, whom they called, the Black Hero._

 _Drag-Ride are machine dragons. Ancient weapons excavated from the ruins. Since then, their structure has hardly been well-documented. Due to the trends and the autocratic system of the old empire, their use was mostly prohibited to women. Since the establishment of the new kingdom with the Coup D'État five years ago, it was proven that the compatibility aptitude of women with the Drag-Rides was far above that of men. There are rare species even among them, and the ones who possessing high performance were called Divine Drag-Ride. In addition, user of Drag-Rides are called "Drag-Knights"._

"Oi... let me out! I swear what I did was an accident!" a voice cried.

In a dungeon cell inside the Royal Officer Academy somewhere at Cross Field City Fortress. Here we see Darren Cross, in his gray jumpsuit and red & white sneakers, all chain-up on the wall.

How did he get in this situation?

Well... the Cross Guards we're given a mission to Cross Field City Fortress to eliminate the Emotionless that were detected in the said area. One night, the team were chasing a group of humanoid-like rabbit Emotionless and Darren got separated from his team when he chases one towards the Royal Officer Academy's roof, and while running, he broke through the roof and fell down in a hot bathroom filled with naked females.

And going with the cliche situation, you know how things ended up for the poor sap.

"Oi... if your still keeping me in here then at least give a harmonica to play with... I'm getting bored here..." Darren pleaded. Truth to be told, Darren can easily escape by just breaking the chains but not wanting to cause any more trouble, intentionally or not, so he refrain himself from doing it.

Then a girl enters the dungeon cell.

"Hey you, little deviant." the girl said.

"Not little." Darren grumbled.

"The headmistress wants to meet you, so don't try anything funny or else." the girl warned.

 **Triad and Royal Officer Academy Student**

 **Shalice Baltshift**

Shalice has short blue hair and dark-blue eyes. She is currently wearing the standard Royal Office Academy uniform which consists of a cropped long-sleeve white mantle over a white blouse and blue tie, a blue-buttoned corset with brown belt, blue skirt, black pantyhose and black tight boots.

"With everything that happen last night, ya think I still had the guts to do something.'' Darren said indecorously.

 **bzzzttt...**

A minute later, we see Shalice along with another girl escorting Darren with his hands still tied up while being watched by many girls as they walk.

"I feel like a circus attraction." Darren grumbled.

The other girl looks at him with a grin, "Breaking inside this school's bathroom here, you sure have a lot of nerves, don't you?'' she pointed out.

"I lost my nerves years ago." Darren jabbed with a blank look.

"Cut it out, Tillfar.'' Shalice chastised.

 **Triad and Royal Officer Academy Student**

 **Tillfur Lilmit**

Tillfur has light-brown hair tied in a ponytail with yellow eyes. She wears the standard Royal Officer Academy uniform with red tie, a black folded socks, white & black shoes and white bow on top of her head.

 _"Why does this always had to happen to me."_ Darren cried in his mind.

They entered the headmistress' office where they met a woman behind a mahogany desk.

"Welcome to the Academy!" the woman greeted, "You must be Darren Cross, the leader of the Cross Guards, a team that Sir Louie sends here to deal with some out of this world situations." she said with a smile.

 **Royal Officer Academy Principal**

 **Relie Aingram**

Relie is female adult with pink medium length hair tied a small ponytail and had yellow eyes. She is currently wearing a white mantle-cape over blue corset with yellow linings, dark-blue ankle-length skirt, black pantyhose and black heels.

"Eh? You know Louie?" Darren asked in surprise.

Relie nodded, ''Hai... I know him for quite sometime and I know about your Coalition. Plus, it is I who contact your Coalition about the current situation here.'' she explained.

"But Headmistress!" Shalice argued.

"Don't worry, he can be trusted. I'm good friends with their higher-ups." Relie reassured.

"What do you mean by Coalition?" Tillfur asked in confusion.

"That's the first time I ever heard of that." Shalice mentioned.

Relie giggles in response as Darren began to explain about the Heroes Coalition, the existence of the Mulitverse, the Emotionless and their current mission, this surprises the two girls to the bone.

"No way...'' Tillmit gasped.

"He's not from this world..." Shalice muttered.

Relie nodded, "Um!" she replied with a smile.

Before anyone could speak, the office door opens as two girls barges inside which they were followed by two more girls and a boy, outside we also see a small number of girls watching them.

"Wait a second! We haven't approve for something like this?!" a blonde girl demanded.

"Headmistress! Just what the heck is the meaning of all of this?!" a taller blonde girl stated.

"Lisha-san! Celes-san! Please clam down!" the boy called.

"Fufufu... this is quite interesting." a girl with blue hair commented.

The last girl let's out a yawn, "Lu-chan... I want to eat cake...'' she said randomly.

 **Princess of the New Kingdom of Atismata and Royal Officer Academy Student**

 **Lisesharte Atismata**

Lisesharte has long blonde hair and ties it to the left side of her head with a black ribbon and has crimson eyes. She is currently wearing the standard Royal Officer Academy uniform with red tie, a black thigh-high socks with yellow trimmings and white & black shoes.

 **Four Great Nobles member and Royal Officer Academy Student**

 **Celistia Ralgris**

Celistia has fair colored skin, brilliant blonde hair that spans to her waist, an ample bust and bottomless jade pupils. She is currently wearing the standard Royal Officer Academy with a tailcoat, red tie, black thigh-high socks with yellow trimmings and black tight boots.

 **Chore Prince of New Kingdom of Atismata and Royal Officer Academy Student**

 **Lux Arcadia**

Lux is a young man with silver hair and grey eyes, a trait of the Arcadia Empire's imperial family blood, he wears a black collar on his neck. He is currently wearing a male version of the Royal Officer Academy Uniform which consists of a white short mantle coat with yellow linings and red tie, a blue buttoned vest with a tailcoat, a black pants with yellow linings and a tight black boots.

 **Einfolk Household Member and Royal Officer Academy Student**

 **Krulcifer Einfolk**

Krulcifer has a long light-blue hair with a black ribbon on top and has blue eyes. She wears the standard Royal Officer Academy uniform with red tie, black pantyhose and black shoes.

 **Royal Officer Academy Student**

 **Philphie Aingram**

Philphie has pink fluffy hair in pigtails, golden eyes and large bust. She wears the standard Royal Officer Academy uniform with a small tailcoat and red tie, black thigh-high socks with yellow trimmings and black shoes.

"Headmistress! What into your mind letting this perverted so-called "man" walk in the school grounds!" Lisesharte demanded.

"And why are you believing this degenerate! Multiverse? Heroes Coalition? That's just foolishness." Celistia stated.

"Haters always going to hate." Darren grumbled.

Lisesharte then pointed her finger at Darren, "I suggest we handed him to authority and have him executed!" she proclaimed.

"Lisha-san! That's a bit too extreme!" Lux exclaimed.

Darren's eyes widen in fear, "Execution?'' he repeated, "No! Please no! Anything but that! I don't wanna die yet!" he cried in panic, "I got so many things in my stupid life that I haven't go to do?!" he reasoned.

* * *

In an office somewhere in Neo-City, we see Darren sitting behind a desk while on the telephone.

"Hang on, I'll transfer your call~" Darren said with a smile.

* * *

"Okay! First things first! I don't work in any call center!" Darren clarified, "And second, who imagine that?" he asked as girl from the far back raised her hand, "Thank you very much, you had quite an imagination." he said, "But it baffles me that you know a call center." he jabbed.

"Anyway! We need to punish him!" Lisesharte demanded.

"I assure you, Miss Lisha but this young man has good intentions. Plus, what he said is all true. I will vouch for that.'' Relia stated.

"Then show us proof that he's not from this world." Celistia challenged.

"I would to present evidence if I still had my tablet me, which by the way, you girls confiscated.'' Darren replied.

"Oh! You mean this." Relia said bringing out his tablet from her desk, "I'm surprise that it's still working after getting drench in hot water." she mused as she handed the device back to him.

"It's waterproof." Darren explained, "Okay... where do I begin...'' he trails.

Darren then began to explain about the tablet, showing them games, apps and pictures, he also begin to explain about the Heroes Coalition, the details about _Gifts_ and _Blesseds_ , the Emotionless, the Multiverse and his team's current mission. His simple explanation was more than enough for them to believe him, but Lisesharte and Celistia are still mad at him.

"All right we believe you but that still doesn't excuse you from dropping in the bath house last night!" Celistia pointed out.

"I told you that was an accident! I was chasing a rabbit-like Emotionless running on two legs when I suddenly crashed through the roof of the bath house!" Darren reasoned.

Relia giggles, "Well I don understand it was an accident but Miss Lisha does have a point. Okay then, I'll be leaving the punishment to the girls who are the victims of the incident." she said with a smile.

Darren looks at her in disbelief, "Ya got to be kidding me?!" he exclaimed.

Krulcifer then leans on Lux, "Seems familiar?'' she asked.

Lux let's out a sigh, "Please... don't remind me.'' he muttered.

Lisesharte then let's out a smirk, "Well then! Since you came from a place filled with fighters then I challenged you to duel!" she challenged much to his surpirse, "If you win, we will forgive your actions last night but if I win, you will be arrested and be executed as well!" she stated as the girls let out a squeal in delight.

"Miss Lisha! That is too much!" Lux exclaimed.

"This will be interesting." Shalice said.

"She can surely beat that man!" Tillfur exclaimed with a grin.

"So what do you say, Mister Cross?'' Relia asked.

Darren slumps his shoulder down, "Do I even had a choice?!" he replied in surrender.

Lisesharte crosses her arms, "Tell this to the entire academy! There will be an exhibition between the princess of the new kingdom and a random fighter." she announced.

"Princess?" Darren asked in confusion.

"Lisesharte Atismata ! That's my name... the first queen of the New Kingdom!" Lisesharte introduced himself.

"Jesus Christ!" Darren muttered in shock as he turns to Relia, "Can I contact my teammates?'' he asked.

"Feel free to do so." Relia replied.

Darren then pressed a button on his tablet, "Hello... anyone there?" he called.

 _"Hey Darren!"_ Raya replied much to everyone's awe, _"Where have ya been? We've been looking all over for ya!?''_ she stated.

"Sorry... but I just got myself involve in a very serious trouble.'' Darren replied with a tired look.

 _"Ugh... what did you do this time?"_ Raya groaned in question.

"I swear it was an accident, I was just running after that damn rabbit-like Emotionless hopping from one roof to another and all of sudden, I lost my footing and crashes through a roof and into an all girl's bath house... and you can all guess what happens next." Darren explained with a blank look.

 _"How are you gonna get yourself out from that situation?''_ Raya asked.

"The princess here challenged me in a duel where if I win I get scot free but I feel lose, I go to jail and get executed." Darren explained with a blank look.

Then Chad let's out a loud laughter, _"Aahahahahaha! Men! What's up with you and making princesses angry?!"_ he mused.

"Shut it playboy!" Darren jabbed, "Look I'm in a dire situation here! So I need one of you to send me my sword and armor.'' he requested.

 _"That's what you get for leaving your stuffs in the inn."_ Laura's voice said.

"Just... just bring my equipment." Darren said in frustration.

 _"Don't worry dude! I'll bring it to you as fast as I can!"_ Sandalwood's voice replied and Darren could feel the Eco-Kid giving him a thumbs-up.

Darren then hung up before releasing a sigh, "I can tell that you're teammates are quite unique from their voices perspective.'' Relia commented.

Lisesharte then got in front of him, "Is there anything you wanna say before our duel?'' she asked with a prideful look.

Darren looks at her with a blank look, "For a man like me... every day life is like a haunted house." he replied.

Everyone stares at him for his weird statement.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	2. Darren Vs Lisesharte

Later in a colosseum-like battle stadium currently occupied by many females students. And if your guess was right, this is the place where Darren and the Queen of the New Kingdom, Lisesharte Atsimata will have their duel.

"So... the person from last night's incident will be facing Miss Lisha in a duel." a girl pointed out from the audience seat.

 **Royal Officer Academy Student**

 **Airi Arcadia**

Airi has silver hair and ash grey eyes. She is currently wearing the standard Royal Officer Academy uniform with a black collar around her neck, white pantyhose and white & black shoes.

The girl next to Airi spoke, "Yes. From what Tillfur and Shalice told me, if that person loses he'll be apprehended and will be executed." she answered with a blank look.

 **Triad Member and Royal Officer Academy Student**

 **Noct Leaflet**

Noct has short black hair and green eyes. She is currently wearing the standard Royal Officer Academy uniform with a tailcoat, black high socks and white & black shoes.

"I wonder how this person will fair against our princess." Airi thought out loud.

Meanwhile, Darren was peaking at the open door with a deadpanned expression as Lux watches him from behind.

"Look at that... it's a full house." Darren commented in a dry tone, "Everyone sure are excited to watch a man in his late teens about to get pummel to the ground by an angry princess." he stated.

Lux let's out a nervous chuckle, "I think your exaggerating." he said while feeling sorry for the miserable lad.

Darren then turns to Lux, "By the way, what are you doing here?" he asked, "Aren't you suppose to be on the princess' side?'' he asked jabbing his thumb outside.

"Well... I pretty much figure out that you're a nice guy, albeit gets misunderstood a lot, so might as well cheer you on." Lux replied.

"Finally! Someone who actually understands my situation!" Darren said in delight, "Wait! Don't tell me, you've been in situations like this before." he pointed out.

Lux let's out another nervous chuckle, "Too many times to count.'' he replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"I see..." Darren replied before looking at his watch, "Men... what's taking them so long..." he mused.

Suddenly, the two boys heard a collection of loud gasp from the outside, the two looks at each other before running outside and saw everyone looking up from above. The boys looks up and much to Lux' surprise and Darren's delight, they saw a giant leaf soaring through the winds as it descends down the colosseum and on top of the giant leaf, they saw Sandalwood sitting in a meditating pose.

"Hey dude!" Sandalwood greeted, "I brought your armor and sword.'' he said. He is currently wearing a Tie Dye Dashiki shirt underneath a brown vest, a blue woven trim pant, brown Water Buffalo sandals, a Tye Die Fleece Pocket Scarf around his head and 60's Janis Style Sunglasses.

"Hey Sandalwoods." Darren greeted, "Though you could have arrive here with a less flashy entrance.'' he pointed out.

Sandalwood let's out a hearty laughter, "Sorry dude... but it's the only idea I had to bring your equipment.'' he explained.

"By the way, where are the rest of the team?" Darren asked.

"They'll arrive later on." Sandalwood replied as he tosses a necklace and a sword to Darren, "I think you should get ready to fight." he claimed as he got down from the giant leaf which then became small and was placed inside his pockets.

Darren let's out a sigh, "Wish me luck... I'm going to need." he said as he walks away from the two.

Sandalwoods the turns to Lux with a grin, "Sup, bro!" he greeted with Lux chuckling nervously in response.

As Darren walks in the middle of the stadium, he saw Lisesharte, she is currently wearing a tight-fitting black & white swimsuit-like attire with red linings and black tight-fitting boots with red linings, waiting for him in the middle of the arena.

"Ara... and here I thought you would run away. I applaud you for that." Lisesharte said in a mocking tone.

"What good running away do?" Darren asked indecorously, "I'm already a disgrace almost in the eyes of many, I don't wanna add more things that will help others to pull me down." he stated.

Lisesharte raised an eyebrow at his statement but shrugs it off, "Mah... let's get this duel started." she announced as she activates her Drag-Ride. She was engulf by a bright light and when it faded away, she was no wearing a gigantic red mecha-armor, "This is my Divine Drag-Knight, Tiamat." she said, "And it is the strongest Drag-Ride of the New Empire." she added, "Now... how will you fair in a battle against my mighty Drag-Ride?'' she asked.

Darren could stare in awe as she towers at him with her gigantic Drag-Ride, he then shook his head as he spoke, "I won't know unless I try." he said grabbing his necklace as he was engulf by a bright light and when it faded away, he was now wearing his pink Spartan Armor along with his helmet, gauntlets and steeled boots, he is now holding his sword and shield.

Everyone including Lisesharte were taken a back from his transformation.

In the audience area, everyone were astonished by Darren's sudden transformation, they can't help but stare at the pink Spartan.

"S-S-sugoi...'' Tillfur muttered.

"Ara... the fight has not even started yet it already piques my interest." Krulcifer mused.

"H-how did he do that?!" Celistia exclaimed, "Is it what he claims to be his _Gift_?'' she asked.

"Nope! That's just his armor customized inside his necklace for convenient reasons." Sandalwoods answered as he and Lux approaches them.

"Lu-chan...'' Philphie greeted while munching a donut.

Shalice then noticed Sandalwood, "Ah! You're the guy who rode that giant leaf earlier!" she exclaimed as everyone turns their attention to the Eco-Kid.

"Sup' everyone! I'm Sandalwood, a member of the Cross Guards and the Heroes Coalition.'' Sandalwood introduced, "And I'm an Eco-Kid.'' he added.

"Eco-kid?'' Kruclifer repeated.

"Someone who loves to preserve nature...'' Sandalwood says as he took a seat at the edge of the wall in a meditating position, "... and peace.'' he added with a blissful smile.

"Lux-kun... why is this person with you?'' Celistia asked indecorously.

Lux let's out a nervous chuckle, "Don't worry... Sandalwood is nice guy, plus he's really friendly.'' he reasoned.

Back with Darren and Lisesharte, the princess shook her head as she glares at the miserable lad.

"Okay! That really impressed me but do you actually think that small armor of yours stand a chance with my Drag-Ride?!" Lisesharte claimed.

Darren got into a battle stance, "It's not the size of the dog in a fight that counts, it's the size of the fight in the dog!" he exclaimed.

Then five Drag-Rides flew from above and stood on top of five pillars, "Machines ready? Deploy barriers!" a woman ordered as the five machines a blue barrier around the arena section in order to protect the audience from dangerous projectiles.

"Cool!" Sandalwood commented with a grin.

"The let the battle begin!" the woman announced.

 **(Play Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut OST - Isshin Itai)**

And with that, Lisesharte aims her Cannon at Darren and began to fire several shots of strong flames similar to a Dragon's breath. Darren stood still and simply swung his sword blocking and slicing her shots much to her and everyone's shock. The princess shook her head before firing more shots at the miserable lad and like before, he responded to the attacks by simply blocking, slicing and swatting her attacks.

Krulcifer hummed in amusement, "Hmm... not bad." she commented.

Lisesharte glares at Darren, who's face is obscure by his helmet(which resembles Dr. Fate's by the way), she then charges up more fire power before releasing another but much powerful shot, Darren spins his sword in the air as the shot comes towards in great speed and at the last minute, the shot was inches away from him, he brought down his blade slicing the shot in half which then flew behind him that created an explosion.

"This is unbelievable! He got through all those shots with just his sword!" Celistia exclaimed in shock.

"The Tiamat's cannon is an armament which envisioned strong flames harking back to a Dragon's breath. A blow with a high temperature and impact, that loads the energy from the Force Core which is the power source and releases it. It held power, enough to easily blow up one building." Airi explained.

"Yes. But, there was the part which required a "charging" until the firing and one could make enough distance for an evasive action; that a defensive stance could be taken was the flaw." Noct added.

Lux then turns to Sandalwoods, "Umm... how does he able to withstand such attack with just a sword and his armor?" he asked in curiosity.

Sandalwood hummed, "To be honest I had no idea." he admitted, "What makes him withstand those attacks? Is it the sword? Is it the armor? Or is it his own will power? I don't know!" he said, "But one things for sure... he trains so hard that he can definitely withstand any attacks.'' he stated with a grin.

Lisesharte then draws out a large blade and charges towards Darren, she then brought down her blade but Darren blocks her attack with his sword in an inverted position, she then pointed her gun at his head but Darren swiftly pushes the gun at the side using his free hand, just in time for her to pull the trigger and shot the ground.

As they lock weapon, Lisesharte glares at her, "You're mocking me, aren't you?!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not one to mock.'' Darren replied before giving her a painful headbutt, "It won't do me any good!" he yelled.

Lisesharte screams in pain as she pulls herself away but Darren didn't miss a beat, he quickly spun his sword at the right angle before slicing the winds horizontally which sends out a powerful gust of wind which sends the princess flying towards the wall.

Lisesharte got back up and then began to use a long-range throwing weapons of small streamlined metals which were controlled and held a propulsive strength themselves. Darren then began to block and dodge the moving projectiles as the princess aimed a huge gun barrel with several muzzles and fires a powerful shot. Darren saw the incoming and uses his shield to block the powerful shot and much to everyone's shock, his shield withstands the powerful attack.

"S-sugoi...'' Shalice muttered in shock.

"Impossible... how come a mere shield manage to withstand that attack?'' Celistia asked in shock.

"This man..." Krulcifer mused, "I believe we underestimated him too much." she said.

Back in the fight, Lisesharte had enough, "I had enough of this!" she yelled as she unsheathes a sword from a metallic scabbard while charging up energy from the rings of her Drag-Ride, "I'm going to show you how powerful I am!" she exclaimed.

"Miss Lisha! Please calm down!" Lux called out.

Darren looks up calmly as a bright circular ruins above Lisesharte shines down upon her, "Our Divine Drag-Ride Tiamat! Grovel in the name of God!" she chanted, "Sprayshot!" she shouted as she brought down her blade.

Darren then felt himself getting heavier, suddenly he was pulled down to the ground in one knee, the impact caused a massive crater and shoots out dust in the air.

Everyone from the audience felt the impact of her attack, "Divine... a secret, special ability that only Divine Drag-Knights have." Airi commented.

"Yes. The Tiamat's divine powers is to control gravity." Noct explained.

"But still... using that divine power at the same time as the equipment is..." Airi trails.

Suddenly, Lisesharte's machine began to go haywire as she began to lose control of her machine.

"Again?!" Tillfur gasped.

"She lost control again?!" Shalice exclaimed.

"Oh boy... this is bad for her.'' Sandalwood mused, "Darren may be an honorable warrior but like what they say... you got to strike while the iron is hot.''he stated with a grin.

As Lisesharte struggles with her immovable Drag-Ride, Darren got back on his feet as he spoke, "I'm not one to attack a defenseless opponent but my life is on the line in this duel." he said, "My life was put at risk thanks to an accident where I had no control of.'' he said with such disdain, "That's why... I'm doing anything to win... if it means to keep myself alive.'' he said, "And why?" he asked, "Because... I promised that I'll be a good leader to my team and prove that I earn my position... and so far, I HAVE DONE NOTHING YET!" he shouted.

Darren then charges towards Lisesharte and in a blink eye, he was now behind her and after a few seconds, Lisesharte's armor began to break one by one before it quickly vanishes as she fell down on the ground defeated.

Everyone was shock from the outcome, all of their eyes are wide in shock and their mouths open, the entire stadium was silent sans for Sandalwood who does a slow clap with a grin in his face.

Darren then stabs his sword on the ground and took off his helmet, letting his spiky pink hair let loose. He then looks down at the fallen Lisesharte with a smile, "You're an awesome fighter. I wouldn't mind fighting you for another duel.'' he offered.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	3. Meet the Cross Guards

Later that day inside the infirmary, we see Princess Lisesharte resting on one bed, her eyes then slowly opens her eyes. She then sat up while rubbing her head while trying to remember what just transpired earlier.

"Finally... you're awake.'' a gentle voice said.

This slightly made her bolt up from the bed, she then turns to her right to see Lux sitting on a chair right next to her bed, "L-L-L-Lux! What are you doing here?!" she stammered as her face turn red.

Lux let's out a nervous chuckle, "Well... I decided to look after you while recover.'' he replied making her face even redder, "So... are you feeling fine?'' he asked.

Lisesharte then took a deep breath as she spoke, "I... I'm fine... nothing to worry about." she replied.

"That's good. I was really worried when you passed out after your duel with Mister Cross." Lux pointed out in relief.

Lisesharte's eyes soften when he mentioned the duel, "Nee... Lux..." she muttered but was enough for Lux to hear.

"Hm? What is it, Lisha-san?" Lux asked.

"The duel... I lost right." Lisesharte said solemnly.

Luz stares at her for a minute, he then took another deep breath before answering, "Hai... you lost." he replied.

Lisesharte looks down, "I see...'' she said while clutching the hems of the blanket, "I... I underestimated him too much... didn't I.'' she confessed.

Lux nodded, "I had to apologize but he is _way_ out of your league and I had to admit... even I had no chance in beating him." he admitted.

"Why do you say that?" Lisesharte asked in surprise.

"I can't really put what I just witness to words... but all I know that he is a lot more experienced fighter and according to his friend, the strength he just demonstrated during your duel was just a quarter of what he really can do." Lux explained. He really had to admit Darren was a force to recon with.

"How... how he can be that strong?'' Lisesharte asked, "During our fight, I can't help but wonder why he remains so calm.'' she said.

"Remember what he said to you before he took you down.'' Lux pointed out earning him a nod from the princess, "I believe that was the source of his strength and add the fact, that his life was on the line on the battle, it further motivates to win." he explained.

"I see... I understand why he defeated me so easily, I understand why is a lot stronger than me." Lisesharte admitted but was a bit frustrated.

"But he did say something nice about you." Lux stated.

"What is it?" Lisesharte asked while keeping her head down.

Lux gave her a smile, "That you were a great fighter. And he wouldn't fighting you again." he replied as Lisesharte's eyes widen, "That means he acknowledged your strength and talent.'' he added.

Lisesharte then let's out a smile, "I see... then I can forgive from what he did last night." she declared.

Lux let's out a chuckle, "Seriously." he said.

And with that, the two burst out laughing.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later... Lisesharte is now back on her feet as she and Lux are seen walking in the halls of the academy.

"By the way, where is Mister Cross right now?" Lisesharte asked.

"His team just arrived after your duel. They're were a strange bunch like what Sandalwood said but they're really friendly." Lux stated, "His team along with everyone are currently in the lunch room." he said.

"How strange?" Lisesharte asked in curiosity.

"There's one guy, a really big guy and the girls are already fawning over him, then there's a girl with an eye patch, one girl has wings and another girl floating around in mid-air." Lux counted as he let's out a chuckle, "Like I said they're strange but everyone likes them." he said.

"Woah... then I can't wait to meet them." Lisesharte claimed.

"There's also a noble in the team." Lux added.

This surprised the princess, "Really?'' she asked.

Lux nodded, "I believe she's called a Flemish Noble. I had the suspicion that she's a noble from her stance and speech patterns, and turns out I was right." he stated.

"Wow... his team is really interesting." Lisesharte exclaimed.

Lux chuckled, "They sure do.'' he replied when remembers something, "Oh! By the way, there's a very small girl in their team, as small as a twelve year old but she's actually twenty, this girl had a very, very complex issues about her height. Tillfar-san made a fun of this girl's height earlier and Tillfar-san got the worst lashing of words she ever received in her entire life." he explained.

Lisesharte blinks in surprise, "Okay... I'll keep that in mind." she replied, "Wow... this team is actually more than meets the eye." she commented.

The two then arrived at the lunch room as they saw Celistia and Shalice making their way towards the two.

"Miss Lisha... looks like your up." Celistia greeted.

"Sorry about the duel. We're still kinda shock that you lost." Shalice said with an apologetic look.

Lisesharte shook her head, "It's no problem... it's pretty much my fault for underestimating him too much." she admitted.

"But I'm still in shock with that man's strength. Our Drag-Rides are indeed powerful but to witness that man demonstrating his strength was really marvelous." Celistia commented.

"Looks like your opinion about him just changed." Lux pointed out.

Celistia looks away, "Don't misunderstood... I still haven't forgive him for the incident last night." she replied, "But I'll admit that his strength is something I can respect." she admitted.

"By the way, where are they now?" Lisesharte asked.

Shalice pointed her finger at one table, "They're over there." she replied.

Lisesharte turns to the direction Shalice was pointing and her eyes widen in amazement. The team, like what Lux said was a strange bunch and just one look at them proves that. One of them was floating in mid-air, one of them had wings and one of them had a snake-like creature stuck on her ear. The princess can't help but stare at them in awe.

"Yeah... we had same reactions, Miss Lisha." Lux mused as the princess pouts at him.

"Well let's go and meet them." Shalice suggested, "I'm pretty sure you want to say something to Mister Cross." she said.

Lisesharte let's out a sigh, "Let's get this over with." she replied.

Meanwhile at the Cross Guard's table, we see the team having a chat and is laughing at the same time, much to Darren's expense.

"Hahaha! First Stella then the princess in this world." Chad said tapping Darren's shoulder, "You surely had a serious _Princess Issues_! I think you should find a cure soon.'' he mused.

"Hahaha! Very funny, Chad." Darren snark as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"But seriously! You had a case of serious _Princess Issues_!" Wesley pointed out with a finger quote, "You really need to deal with it soon or else, you'll be in serious trouble." he said.

"Thanks for the advice Wesley, I really appreciate your concern." Darren grumbled, "Still... I'm surprised that Miss Aingram decided to let us stay in this academy until we get rid every Emotionless in this world." he said.

"You may wanna thank Sandalwood for that. He did put a good word for us in this academy." Laura said while taking a sip of her drink.

"As expected from our resident Eco-Kid." Sylvia said with a smile of appreciation.

"No prob!" Sandalwood replied with a thumbs-up.

"Thanks to that. We don't have to worry about paying the Inn every night." Raya said with a grin while leaning on her seat.

"I agree." Squigly said in a agreement, "It seems the girls in this academy are very thrilled that were staying here.'' she pointed out looking at a group of girls from another table.

Raya then jab a thumb at Chad, "I think our handsome beefcake had something to do with that.'' she said with a blank look.

Chad smirked in response, "What can I say... chicks dig me..." he says while slicking his hair back, "... anywhere I go.'' he finished.

Maya rolls her eyes in disgust, "Don't push your luck." she said as she took a sip of her drink.

"zzzz... zzzzz..." Karizza snored as she floats above them with a pillow under her face.

Darren stares at the sleeping Karizza, "I swear... this blonde was awake a minute ago." he grumbled.

"Mmm... Marcus..." Karizza mumbled in her sleep.

Maya grimaced from what she just heard, "She better not be dreaming what I think she's dreaming.'' she said.

Raya let's out a chuckle, "Don't worry... I believe she's having some sort of coffee dream with Marcus involve in it." she reassured.

Wesley then looks at the numerous coffee mugs just below the sleeping and floating blonde, "Well... she did drink a lot of coffee... and still manage to fall asleep.'' he commented with a blank look.

Then Lux, Lisesharte, Celistia and Shalice greeted them, Lisesharte then apologized to Darren for the way she treated him but Darren reassured her that it's fine. After all, she is definitely not the last person whom will have a hostile reaction towards him, and he is not afraid to admit that. They then had a conversation and was later joined by Kruclifer and Philphie.

"zzzz... zzz... Marcus... zzz..." Karizza mumbled in her sleep.

Krulcifer then stares at the sleeping blonde above them, "Does she sleep all the time? Is she narcoleptic?" she asked.

Chad took a sip of his soda, "Nope! She's just plain lazy and loves to sleep most of the time.'' he replied with a casual smile.

"By the way, who's Marcus?" Lux asked.

Darren took another bite of his sandwich, "A really good friend of ours and a fellow leader." he answered, "And is her, Raya and Sylvia's boyfriend.'' he added with a blank look.

This taken the locals(except Philphie) by surprise, "Ha?!" Lisesharte squawked in shock.

"Are you saying that those three are in a relationship with one man?!" Shalice exclaimed.

"Four." Wesley corrected, "There's another girl from another team is in a relationship with the said man." he explained bluntly.

"What kind of man is this Marcus?! To have a relationship with four females! That's is so inappropriate!" Celistia said in disgust.

"Marcus... from the short times that I interacted with him... he is pretty rude and slightly insensitive. But above that, he's a nice person." Squigly stated.

"I agree with Milady." Leviathan quipped.

"And before you go say that Marcus is some sort of womanizer, a playboy or a seducer. Marcus just had these weird _charm_ , which I can't tell to be honest, and has the tendency to attract girl without even trying." Darren explained.

The local girls then turns to Lux, whom has the same traits as Marcus in terms of attracting girls, the said boy could only look away from embarrassment.

"Are you people are okay with this?" Krulcifer asked in curiosity.

Chad nodded, "Well... it was shock at first. But if this is something that would make them happy, then who are we to stop them." he said with a smile.

"Plus... we got the blessings from our parents, though Marcus' hasn't told them his yet, so entering with this kind of relationship is not bad." Raya stated with a smooth voice.

The locals nodded in understanding, though Celistia is still trying to fathom of what she just heard, when Shalice spoke, "By the way, aside from those three, does the rest of the team in a relationship?'' she asked.

Wesley and Squigly raised their hand and surprisingly, Sandalwood and Laura. This caused Darren to do a spitstake, "What?! You two are in a relationship?!" he exclaimed in shock referring to the later couple.

"Well duh! We are in a relationship." Sandalwood replied, "Don't tell me, you didn't know." he said with a grin.

"Well duh! Of course, I didn't know!" Darren said back indecorously.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know Darren." Laura pointed out with a blank look.

As everyone continues their lively conversation, Lisasharte can't help but smile at how lively this team, then an idea came to mind, "Um... Mister Cross.'' she called.

Darren turns to her with a casual smile, "Yes, your highness." he replied, "And please, call me Darren, Mister Cross sounds like my... ugh... dad..." he said with a nervous grin.

Lisesharte nodded, "Could you teach some of your swordsmanship skills? It was really interesting and I want to try it with my Drag-Ride." she appealed.

Darren thought about it, "Well... any swordsmanship and Drag-Ride is pretty similar, so why the hell not." he mused before smiling, "Okay, your highness, I can teach you a thing or two.'' he replied.

Lisesharte smiled in response, "Thank you every much.'' she said in delight.

As everyone continues their lively conversation with Lisesharte excited to learn something new. Shalice, meanwhile, had something different in her mind.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	4. Morning Madness and the LOSER

It was early in the morning at the Royal Officer Academy as we go inside one room. The room was different compare to the students used, the room was a lot wider and had two bunk beds on each side. On one bed, we see Darren sleeping soundly while dreaming of waffles... yeah, waffles, it's his favorite food. In his dream, he is a child running around a field of waffles, laughing and skipping at the same time in happiness.

Then all of a sudden, the skies turns dark as large shadowy figure that completely towers over him. Then a shadow-like wings pops out from the ground and wrapped itself around his body and before he could even scream, he was swallowed whole by the towering shadow.

Darrren's eyes shot wide open in the real world and was relieved that it was all a dream. Then he realized one thing, he was wrapped by something and what's more, there's something pressing his face. Darren deadpanned and let's out an annoyed groan, "Maya... would you please get off my temporary bed.'' he demanded in a soft tone.

Indeed, Maya was on his bed. More specifically, she's on top of him with her flat chest pressed against his face, her arms are wrapped around his head and her wings are wrapped around his body. Both of them are on a very inappropriate position.

Maya's eyes slowly opens, she then began to stretch her upper body and intentionally rubbing her chest on Darren's face much to his dismay. She then unwrapped her arms and wings off his body and slightly got up as she stares Darren right in the eye.

"Good morning... you pervert." Maya greeted in a soft voice.

"Good morning my ass... you crawled into my bed again... and you had the gall to call me a pervert." Darren complained in annoyance.

"Because you ARE a pervert." Maya dryly replied.

"Don't call me a pervert, you pervert." Darren replied back.

Then Chad's spoke grumpily from his bed, "Ugh... would the two of you stop arguing like a stupid couple early in the morning... and p.s., both of you are perverts...'' he grumbled.

"If you two don't shut up, I will SERIOUSLY snap both of your FREAKIN necks!" Karizza threatened from her bed.

The two wisely not to say a word. Because if Karizza threatens you, she means it.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that morning, we see Darren marching down the streets with a very grumpy expression with Lux and Lisesharte following him from behind.

"Damn! That harpy! I was having a nice dream about waffles! And she had to ruin it!" Darren exclaimed in annoyance.

"Does she had this habit of crawling to your bed every morning?'' Lisesharte asked indecorously.

"Ever since I accidentally... ugh... grabbed her chest. She's been doing this once a week! I don't even know if she's doing this to get back at me or to annoy me!" Darren exclaimed, "Seriously! I said I was sorry, so many times! I tried everything from kneeling to humiliating myself in front of her and by extension everyone, and yet she still refuse to forgive me!" he ranted.

Lux and Lisesharte looks at each as the latter spoke, "I don't know about him but I think Maya has some sort attraction towards him.'' she whispered.

Lux nodded, "That... or everything that he just said." he replied.

Darren then turns to them, "By the way, I'm famished. Any good place to buy some grub?'' he asked.

"There's a nice bakeshop over there." Lux replied pointing at one street.

"Then lead the way." Darren said.

And with that, Lux led Darren and Lisesharte to the bakeshop.

 **bzzzttt...**

At another side of the town, we see a lot of people are busy doing their usual daily routines when suddenly a huge explosion was heard from the distance, surprising and disturbing everyone.

Then a group of bandit carrying various melee weapons and firearms marching their way towards the town square much to the citizen's terror. They were led by an eight foot tall muscular man carrying a large chained iron ball on his shoulders.

 **Bandit Leader**

 **Bobo the Smart**

Bobo is a large muscular body and large hands. He is bald, has thick eyebrows, dark eyes and a chain-shaped goatee. He is currently wearing a spike collar around his neck, an open leather vest with chains wrapped around his chest area, a dark polka-dot pants and brown boots.

The man let's out a grin as he looks at the terrified faces of the citizens, "People of this filthy town! It is I, the great Bobo the Smart! Has come to conquer this town and by extension, this entire kingdom!" he declared as he let's out a grin, "FIRE!" he ordered.

One crazy looking bandit nodded and fires a bazooka towards one building, creating a massive explosion as the citizens began to run in fear and panic as the bandits terrorizes them.

Bobo let's out a grin before turning to a lanky-looking lad beside him, "Pointdexter!" he called.

 **Pointdexter**

Pointdexter had a brown bowlcut hairstyle with black eyes and a buck teeth. He is currently wearing a white t-shirt with a black bow tie, brown tweed-styled pants and black leather shoes.

"Y-y-y-yes... Mister Smart.'' Pointdexter replied nervously in his nasally, high-pitched voice.

"Go get me a drink!" Bobo ordered, "Failure to bring me so, you'll be clobbered to death, got it?!" he threatened.

"Y-y-y-yes sir!" Pointdexter nervously replied with a salute before breaking into a run.

Bobo let's out a dastardly laugh as he watches his crew terrorize the town.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, we return to Darren, Lux and Lisesharte sitting by the fountain eating bread while completely oblivious of what's going on at the other side of town.

Darren gobbles a piece bread, "Men... Nom! Nom! This is good!" he said in delight.

Lux let's out a nervous chuckle, "Glad... you like it...'' he replied.

Lisesharte was nibbling a croquette when she noticed something is going on in front of a liquor store, "Hm?" she hummed.

"What's wrong, Lisha-san?'' Lux asked.

Lisesharte then pointed her finger at the liquor store, "I think there's a commotion going on in that store.'' she pointed out as the two boys turns to the store and saw Pointdexter and a store owner having a tug-of-war with a large bottle of alcohol.

"What's going on over there?'' Lux asked.

Darren narrowed his eyes, "I wonder...'' he trails, "Here!" he said handing his bread to Lux, "I'll take care of this." he exclaimed as he dashes towards the two.

As Darren made his way towards them, Pointdexter and the store owner kept on pulling the bottle of alcohol from one another.

"Give me back this alcohol ya thief!" the store owner demanded.

"I'm sorry sir! But I need this or else my boss will hurt me!" Pointdexter cried.

"I don't care! You're ruining my business!" the store owner yelled.

"Please sir! My life is on the line!" Pointdexter begged.

Darren then arrive and tackles Pointdexter on the ground which causes him to let of go of the bottle, the store owner nodded in satisfaction before going back inside his store as the pinkhead began to pound the poor nerd.

"Take this! And that! Stealing is bad! You need to be punish!" Darren said in very punch.

"Ow! Please stop! Ow! I! Ow! Beg of you! Ow!" Pointdexter cried as he tries to protect to his face with his hands.

Luckily for him, Lux and Lisesharte arrived whom quickly took pity of his poor state, "Darren, I think that's enough!" the former called out, "I think he had enough pounding." he pointed out.

Darren then stops pounding at Pointdexter, he looks down to see the poor nerd, rolled up in a ball while whimpering and shivering at the same time. Darren then let's out a nervous chuckle, "Oops... looks like I overdid it...'' he admitted.

"You did! Towards a person who can't even fight back!" Lisesharte pointed out, "I mean look at him, he's such a wreck! I need seen a male this broken in my entire life!" she exclaimed as she kneels down the poor nerd, "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Pointdexter continues to whimper in pain, "No... I'm not okay... while I do deserve punishment for stealing but I'm more afraid of what my boss is gonna do to me...'' he cried.

"Boss?'' Lux repeated.

Pointdexter weakly nodded, "Yeah... my boss is a leader of a group of bandits... and he's the type of person who doesn't failures as an option... simple chores or otherwise...'' he said.

"What's the name of your boss?'' Lisesharte asked.

"Bobo... Bobo the Smart...'' Pointdexter replied.

"Bobo the Smart?'' Darren repeated, "Sounds like a name, not from this world." he pointed out.

"It's because we're not really from this world." Pointdexter admitted.

"Huh?!" the trio exclaimed in shock.

Pointdexter then introduced himself before explaining that Bobo and his group of bandits and himself were originally from another world where they are fugitives and after discovering the multiverse, Bobo stole a dimensional transportation device from an unknown source and began to terrorize from one world to another.

"I see..." Darren muttered in understanding.

"But you don't look like a bandit... why are you with them?" Lux asked.

"Well... it all started when I was nine years old. I was just walking in the streets when all of a sudden I realized a walking alongside a groups of bandits. I've been with this bandits for eight years." Pointdexter explained much to their shock, "I never wanted to be a bandit, just look at me... do I even pass as bandit?'' he pointed out.

"Why don't you try leaving the bandits?'' Lisesharte asked.

"I tried... but every time I think of escaping, I get scared of getting hunt down and kill me, plus I had nowhere to go so I had to stay with them." Pointdexter explained solemnly.

"That's understandable." Darren said, "I'm really sorry for hurting you but to make up for it, I'll help you get away from your dreadful boss!" he declared with a grin.

"Are you insane?! Bobo is a very scary man!" Pointdexter exclaimed.

Darren smirk, "Don't worry..." he says as he jabs a thumb with his companions, "... myself along with friends are more than enough to take them down.'' he claimed, "Now... tell me where he is?'' he asked.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back at the other side of the town, Bobo and his merry band of scums continues to wreck havoc when Darren, Lux and Lisesharte arrived at the scene.

"Hey!" Darren called getting their attention, "Bobo the Smart and friends! You are now under the jurisdiction of the Heroes Coalition! Surrender now or we'll use force!" he demanded.

"Heroes Coalition?" Bobo repeated, "I heard about you bozos but this is the first time meeting one of ya." he said letting out a snort, "But ya think ya and those brats behind can take on my crew!" he mocked.

Darren smirked, "Oh we'll see..." he said turning to Lux and Lisesharte, "... you guys take care of his lackeys, I'll take care of heavyweight." he ordered.

The two nodded and with that, the trio charges towards the bandits.

Meanwhile, Pointdexter watches them from one corner in worry and concern but he also can't help but admire how brave they are in facing such scary adversary like Bobo.

He wishes that he could be like them too.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, a Starship-slash-airship is seen floating around the orbit of Lux's world. Inside we see an army of men dressed in white & red uniforms getting ready for battle.

"Sir! We're reaching our destination." a pilot said.

Then a person was seen behind a shadow, only his gray eyes are visible, "Good. Make sure you track Bobo's exact location.'' he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the pilot replied.

"Watch out, Bobo the Smart. This will be the day, that the Multiverse Government will bring you to PERFECT Justness!" he proclaimed with a grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from the Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	5. The Arrival of the Multiverse Government

As Darren dances with Bobo the Smart, Lux and Lisesharte are surrounded by a large number of crazy, psychotic looking bandits with one of them drooling in his mouth.

"Kwek-kwek-kwek! We are so enjoying tearing the two of ya a part.'' one bandit claimed with a mad grin.

"You miscreants had caused trouble in my kingdom! I will make you pay!" Lisesharte exclaimed in mild-anger.

"Kwek-kwek-kwek! What cha gonna do, your highness, beat us up with yar royal sword?!" the bandit mocked as the rest of his fellow scumbags began to laugh.

"We are more than enough to take all of you down!" Lux declared with a serious look.

"Kwek-kwek-kwek! Looks like ya don't get it... there's more of us and only two of you!" the bandit pointed out as they began to laugh again.

Lux and Lisesharte looks at each other before nodding, the two grabs their swords and quickly activates their Drag-Rides. Lisesharte is now on her Drag-Ride, Tiamat while Lux is using a blue-colored Drag-Ride called Wyvern. The bandits stopped their laughing as the shadows of the Royal Officer Academy students looms above them, they slowly look up to see the two staring down at them in their Drag-Rides.

A bandit gulped, "Wow... I wasn't expecting this.'' he commented nervously.

The leading bandit shook his head and composed himself, "Kwek-kwek-kwek! I don't care! I'm not scared!'' he claims as he brought out a scimitar, "CHAAAAARRRGGEE!" he shouted.

And with that, the foolish bandit charges towards the leading characters of the Undefeated Bahamut Chronicles anime.

 **(Play Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut OST - Isshin Itai)**

One bandit jumps towards Lux but the former prince grabs him and throws him aside, making hit the wall. Then three bandits aims their guns at him and began to fire, Lux saw this and activates his shield, he then brought his cannon and fires it towards the bandits, blasting them away. Another bandit then jumps and grabs his legs and began stabbing it with his knife but no avail, Lux just casually swung his legs which sends the bandit flying to a wall, knocking him out silly. Then five bandit did a human tower and made their towards Lux with the man on top swinging his swords madly, Lux then swung the back of his blade and hits the leg of the man at the bottom, causing the human tower to collapse down to the ground.

Meanwhile, Lisesharte was busy swinging her large blade, hitting every bandit coming after her like she was sweeping dirt, three bandits then holds on to her balde like a koala, she then swung her blade to side sending the bandits flying towards the wall, knocking them out. Lisesharte then noticed a group of bandits aiming their guns at her, she responded quickly by firing her cannon first towards them, blasting them out from the ground.

Then the leading bandit did a high wall jump before diving towards Lisesharte, "Kwek-kwek-kwek!" he laughed, "I'm having you for dinner!" he exclaimed as he brought out a spoon and a fork.

This freaks out Lisesharte, she quickly grabs him and frantically twirls him in the air before throwing him towards a wall, knocking him out to sweet unconsciousness, "My God! He's a cannibal!" she exclaimed in shock.

Meanwhile, Pointedexter watches them from behind a wall, "They had no idea how many times that guy tried to eat me." he said with a grimace.

As this is going on, Darren is busy fighting Bobo, dodging and jumping as the taller man swung his weapon very violently.

"Tegagagagagaga!" Bobo let's out a very distinctive laugh, "I'm impressed that you could up with me! But it will change now!" he said as hr spins his chained iron ball in the air, creating a tornado-like gust before unleashing it towards Darren, whom quickly got out of the way to the sides. Bobo then began to throw his iron ball towards Darren like a yo-yo in a very fast phase but the pinkhead Spartan managed to dodge every strikes, "Stand still, you little twerp!" he shouted in frustration.

"No thanks! That thing is very painful you know!" Darren snarked.

"Wise guy, eh?!" Bobo mused as he lifted his chain up pulling the iron ball up in the air, "How about this?!" he yelled as he brought down his weapon towards Darren like a meteorite.

But instead of dodging, Darren stood firm on the ground and when the iron ball was inches away from his face, he pulls back his arm and unleashes a powerful punch, hitting the iron ball square which bounces back towards Bobo, hitting him directly on the face causing him to crash down on the ground.

Darren then got on a crouch position, "Time to end this lame game.'' he declared a he started to run only for him to vanish in a blink of an eye.

Bobo then slowly got up from the ground, "All right... where the hell is that punk?!" he demanded. Suddenly, much to his shock, he was punch on the right side of his face, then his left and lastly, an uppercut to the jaw which sends him crashing back down to the ground. He then quickly got back up while looking around in confusion, "What the?! Where are those attacks coming from?!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly was lifted in the air before getting slammed down hard on the ground. In the eyes of many, such as Lux and Lisesharte, Bobo was getting attacked by nothing but in the eyes of a very experienced warrior, Bobo was getting thrashed around by Darren.

Darren then grabs Bobo's legs and began to repeatedly slam his on the ground like a ragdoll. At the same time, the Cross Guards along with Celistia, Krulcifer, Philphie, Shalice, Tillfar, Noct and Airi arrived in the scene and the locals are bewildered by the sight. Darren then then grabs Bobo around the waist, lifts him up, and slams him down while landing on top of him.

"What's going on?" Krulcifer asked.

"Oh! That's just Darren beating up whoever that toolbox is." Raya replied with a smirk.

"How is he doing that?" Celistia asked.

"It's his _Gift_ called Blink, it gives him the ability to appear and disappear in blink of an eye." Wesley explained.

"Is that what he used during his duel with Miss Lisha?" Lux asked.

"Eeyup." Karizza replied with a casual smile.

"Sugoi." Shalice said in awe.

Darren then grabs his legs again before swinging him around before throwing Bobo towards a wall which knocks him out to sweet unconsciousness as everyone cheered for his victory.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the group of bandits along with their leader are tied up on the ground, courtesy of Wesley and Squiggly.

"Men... the three of you sure did a number on this chums." Raya mused.

"And where the hell are you, guys all this time?" Darren asked indecorously.

"Sorry about that, dude. Karizza and Philphie decided to have a pancake eating contest and we're kinda engrossed to it." Sandalwood explained with a sheepish look.

"Seriously!" Darren exclaimed in disbelief.

Krulcifer then looks at the group of bandits, "So... what are you gonna do with them?" she asked.

"Send them to the authorities, most likely to the Multiverse Government." Laura replied, "Chad is currently trying to contact them." she said.

Meanwhile, Lux and Lisesharte are talking to Pointdexter with the nerdy boy thanking them.

"Thank you very much! Thank you very much! Thanks to you, I'm finally free from Bobo's clutches." Pointdexter said with a grateful face.

Lux waves his hands, "It's fine... we just did the right thing." he replied with a smile.

"We just can't let you suffer anymore from the hands of that degenerate." Lisesharte said with a smile.

Pointdexter smiles back, "I can't thank you enough for that." he said.

Darren then approaches them, "So, now that your free from Bobo's clutches, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Pointdexter thought about it, "I don't know... I have no where to go. My folks back home doesn't give a damn about me, so going back home will be futile." he stated.

"How about staying here?" Lisesharte suggested.

Pointdexter shook his head, "That can't do, I don't think I can fit into this world, with my physique and all, I need to go to a place where I can benefit myself the most." he explained.

"Hmm... to where then..." Darren mused.

Leviathan then noticed something from the distance, "Everyone! Something is coming from the sky!" he exclaimed getting everyone's attention.

Everyone looks up to see a large airship making it's way down to the town much to everyone's surprise. Raya then noticed the insignia etched on the ship and her eyes widen.

"Holy shit! That ship! It belongs to the Multiverse Government!" Raya exclaimed in shock.

"Multiverse Government?'' Airi repeated.

"The Multiverse Government is affiliated with roughly one hundred and seventy worlds from around the multiverse. Member worlds retain autonomy and run their own internal affairs, but cooperate with the Multiverse Government for international relations. Their political ideals are unknown and everything they do is considered to be right." Chad explained.

"They approve of the Perfect Justness. The Multiverse Government is ruled by a powerful organization called All Worlds Alliance or AWA and is the highest authority of the Multiverse, rendering the entire political institution a pure authoritarian oligarchy. They depend on the Heroes Coalition and other organizations such as the Marines and TSAB to keep the Dark Forces and other antagonistic group from defying them and causing chaos." Wesley continued.

"The Multiverse Government maintains a dimensional order that claims to benefit all, making the world safe for the sake of everyone. Using various organizations and coalitions, they pursue criminals endangering the lives of those who are innocent, protecting the people of each country in the world. The Multiverse Government, as the largest political power, holds full rights to halt or encourage any political action without question or opposition." Maya finished.

"That's... a very interesting authority." Krulcifer commented.

"But what are they doing here?" Tillfar asked.

Before anyone could answer, the airship landed on the ground as large number of men in white uniform came running out and made their way towards the bandits.

"Bobo the Smart and his companions are on sight! Apprehend them all!" one soldier ordered.

And with that, the soldiers began to arrest and handcuff the bandits while dragging them one by one to the airship.

"I believe that answers your question." Squigly said.

Then a young man approaches Darren, "Darren Cross from Heroes Coalition, I presume." he stated.

Darren nodded in reply, "Yes. I am." he said.

"It's nice to meet you, I am Colonel Oohori, I am member of the All Worlds Alliance and is a part of the Multiverse Government." the man named Oohori introduced himself.

 **All Worlds Alliance Colonel and Multiverse Government Agent**

 **Oohori**

Oohori is a young man with a bald head, gray eyes, a small beard and a slightly puckered lips. He is currently wearing a blue blazer uniform over a white poloshirt and a crooked red tie, black pants and white rubber shoes. He also had a large coat around his shoulders with the words "Justness" written in Kanji at the back.

"It looks you and your team took down Bobo's group for us. We've been hunting him for quite some time now and we can thank you enough for taking him down." Oohori said.

"No problem sir, we're just doing what's right." Darren replied.

"Still as thanks, do you know that Bobo's group had a Starship?" Oohori pointed out, "Your team can have it." he said casually.

This surprises Darren and the rest, "Really?!" he exclaimed before turning to Pointdexter, "You guys had a Starship?" he asked.

"Well... we need something to travel in different worlds, so yeah. And please take it, I don't Bobo would be needing it anymore." Pointdexter replied, "You can find the Starship just East from here." he pointed out.

Oohori then turns his attention to Pointdexter, "Your a member of his crew?'' he asked.

"I'm not really a member of his crew, I was unfortunate enough and got involve with them. And with nowhere to go and my fear of what they will do to me if I escape, I begrudgingly stayed with them." Pointdexter explained, "Though in the eyes of many, I'm a member of his crew." he admitted.

Oohori nodded, "I understand your situation but it won't save you from the law. Though, there's a solution for that. Rather than arresting you and locking you up at the Infinite Assylum, we'll have you come with us and train you to become a soldier. With that, you'll be excused for being a member of a group of bandits." he stated, "Is that good enough for you?" he asked.

Pointdexter thought about it, "Well... since I had nowhere to go, I guess that's my best option." he replied.

Oohori smiled, "Good." he said.

"Sir! The bandits were all taken to the ship!" a soldier claimed.

Oohori nodded, "Fall back! We're heading back to HQ!" he ordered.

"Yes sir!" the men replied as they marches back to the airship.

Oohori then looks back at the group, "Once again, I thank all of you for your help. May we cross paths again sometimes." he said before looking at the ladies giving them a wink, much to their bewilderment. He turns to Pointdexter, "Come! We had things to do." he said as he walks ahead.

"Yes sir!'' Pointdexter replied, "Thanks again for all the help guys, I'm forever in your debt." he said.

"No prob. Good luck with your training." Darren replied.

"You take care of yourself." Lisesharte said with a smile.

"I will!" Pointdexter chirped as he followed Oohori.

And with that, the Multiverse Government agents left the world along with Pointdexter.

"There he goes... I just met him today but I already miss him." Darren mused.

"We'll meet him again one day." Lux commented with a smile.

Raya then got in front of everyone, "I don't know about you guys but I'm looking forward to seeing this Starship those bandits left behind! Let's get check it out!" she exclaimed in excitement.

Darren let's out a horse-like smile, "Why the hell not!" he replied.

 **Note: Thank you someonestupED for allowing me to use the All Worlds Alliance along with some of your ideas in my stories. I also thank you for allowing me to do a different portrayal of the organization, I promise that what I had plan for AWA is really big. Once again, thank you very much.**

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	6. Sushi Makers - Raya & Tillfar

After saying goodbye to Pointdexter along with AWA. The Cross Guards along with the Royal Officer Academy students decided to find the Starship that the bandits left behind and after an hours of search, they found the Starship located in a forest. It was a gray and black colored D77-TC Pelican, it was large but not as large as the Central Command, much to everyone's awe. But their awe was replaced with disgust as the inside was full of garbage and trash like beer bottles, unfinished foods and etc. So they decided to clean it up, Chad then contact the Coalition for additional help and they responded by sending numerous Bearpenters. The locals, most likely the girls, can't help but gushed at the sight of the creatures with Lisesharte and Celistia couldn't help themselves as they each grabbed a Bearpenter and began to cuddle them, much to the creature's dismay. After many hours of cleaning, the Engineer arrived and took the Pelican back to the Coalition for additional repairs and clean-up.

After that, the Cross Guards and the Royal Academy Officer students decided to call it a day and went back to the Academy Dorms to rest.

 **bzzzttt...**

 _Please... stop..._

 _You were always been the best, you were always been the favorite..._

 _Now... time to take away what makes you so special..._

 _Please... don't... I begging you... please stop..._

 _Why should I stop? I'm finished with you... my life will be a lot better..._

 _Mom and Dad will finally see my talent... that I'm better than you..._

 _Mom and Dad always loves you..._

 _No! With you around... they will never appreciate me..._

 _Please... stop... this will not solve anything..._

 _Yes it does!_

 _BAM!_

 _AAAAAAAAHHHH!_

 _You like that, huh? Here's more..._

 _BAM!_

 _AAAAAAAHHHH!_

 _Ahahahahahaha! This is fun!_

 _Please stop... it hurts... it hurts..._

 _I'm not stopping!_

 _BAM!_

 _AAAAAAAAAHHHH!_

 _Cry some more! Cry some more! Hahahaha! Cry! Cry! CRRRRRYYYYYYY!_

Raya's eyes shot widen as she sat up from bed, breathing heavily. She checks the time as it says five o'clock in the morning, she look around and saw her roommates Sylvia, Squigly & Levathian and Laura sleeping soundly on their bed. She took a deep breath as she pressed a palm on her face, "That dream again..." she muttered as she gritted her teeth in frustration, "Why? It's been nine years ever since that day... why? Why is it coming back to me...'' she muttered.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that day, we see the Cross Guard(minus Raya) along with Lux, Lisesharte, Krulcifer, Philphie, Celistia, Shalice, Tillfar, Noct and Airi gathered around the kitchen. Why? It seems the lunch lady fell ill leaving no one in charge of the cafeteria, so the gang volunteered to make food for lunch. All of them are wearing white apron.

"Yosh! I brought all of the ingredients.'' Darren declared as he brought a barrel of rice.

Chad nodded, "That's great! Welp! Let's get started!" he exclaimed with a grin.

"What are we making anyway?" Krulcifer asked in curiosity.

"Sushi!" Karizza exclaimed in excitement.

"What's a sushi?'' Airi asked with her head tilted to the side.

"Sushi is a Japanese preparation and serving of specially prepared vinegared rice combined with varied ingredients such as chiefly seafood, vegetables, and occasionally tropical fruits. Styles of sushi and its presentation vary widely, but the key ingredient is sushi rice.'' Sylvia explained.

"Sushi can be prepared with either brown or white rice. It is often prepared with raw seafood, but some varieties of sushi use cooked ingredients, and many others are vegetarian. Sushi is often served with pickled ginger, wasabi, and soy sauce. Daikon radish is popular as a garnish." Laura added a few more details.

"My! Sounds like a tasty treat." Celistia commented with a smile.

"I can't wait to try one!" Shalice said.

Krulcifer then turns to Chad, "Mister Mordetzky, can you at very least teach us how to mold the rice for sushi?'' she asked.

Chad nodded, "Certainly! Making sushi is pretty simple that even those who can't cook can do it." he replied.

Shalice then looks at Tillfar, "You should take notes, Tillfar." she noted.

"Eh? Why me?" Tillfar squawked.

"Yes. Because out of all of us, you can't cook a proper meal.'' Noct responded bluntly.

"Geez... you really had to put it that way." Tillfar grumbled in annoyance.

"First... grab some rice...'' Chad instructed grabbing a handful of rice from the barrel, "... you should be careful not to grab too much. You shouldn't squeeze too hard or softly. Hold it as if you're grabbing air with your two hands. Add some wasabi, place the topping, and lightly squeezed." he said before finishing, "There it's done!" he declared with a grin.

"Woh! That looks tasty!" Lux exclaimed in awe.

"Who ever knew that rice and fish toppings can be eaten like this!" Lisesharte said in awe.

Maya then steps forward, "Let me try making one of those.'' she said softly.

"Sure go ahead." Wesley egged, "This doesn't involve fire. So I guess, Maya can definitely be able to handle something like this.'' he said.

"Is she a bad cook?'' Airi asked.

"Her cooking is horrible." Darren bluntly stated earning a straight right hook on the face, courtesy of the Angel of Death.

Maya then grab a handful of rice, "Hold it as if grabbing air... add wasabi, place the topping, then squeezed lightly..." she repeated Chad's instructions, "It's done.'' she declared as she opens her palms, revealing a burnt sushi.

"What is this?! Why is it completely burnt?!" Wesley exclaimed, "When did you light fire?! What did you do?!" he demanded in disbelief.

"Actually... I've been running a fever since yesterday...'' Maya replied as she stares at the burnt sushi.

"Just exactly how high is your fever?!" Wesley demanded, "Go! Go to the infirmary and have your head check!" he ordered.

"Guys, you're failing because you're thinking too much when you're completely new at this." Darren claimed as he grabs a handful of rice, "We don't need all those professional techniques...'' he said as he began to work, "Even if it taste bad, we'll be fine if it's shape is about right.'' he said as he finishes his work, "It's done!" he declared, revealing that he made a waffle.

"At least maintain the shape!" Wesley shouted, "It's not even a sushi anymore!" he pointed out.

Darren let's out a smirk, "Have a taste before you complain. We'll see if you can still complain after that'' he stated.

"I'm not eating it?! You really need to get your waffle-eating addiction fix!" Wesley replied angrily.

"Wesley dear, please calm down!" Squigly called out.

"Then let's add Darren's waffle and Maya's yako-onigiri to the side menu then.'' Karizza chirped.

"That's no yako-onigiri. That's a burnt corpse." Darren pointed out which earns him a smack at the back of the head from Maya, "OW!" he yelped.

Lux and Lisesharte then noticed that Philphie is working onto something, "Ah, Philphie, what are you doing?'' the latter asked.

Philphie then turns to them, "Hmm... how is this?'' she asked.

Then Philphie presented them a sushi, "Oh! This is...'' Lisesharte muttered in awe.

"This is amazing, Phi-chan! It's perfect!" Lux exclaimed.

"That's a sushi! No matter how you look at it, that's a sushi!" Darren claimed in amazement.

However... it turns out that Philphie made a very, very large sushi.

"Isn't that TOO big?!" Wesley exclaimed, "And where did you get a tuna piece that large?!" he pointed out.

"I've always dreamed of eating large food.'' Philphie admitted.

"You're not making sushi for yourself!" Wesley exclaimed, "And on what planet are there people who can even eat something this large?!" he demanded.

"Kikyo can definitely eat this." Karizza pointed out as she floats over the large sushi.

"Shut up! No one ask for your opinion!" Wesley exclaimed.

Sandalwood then rubs the back of his head, "Oi... oi... quit fooling around guys, we need start making sushi before lunch time.'' he called out.

"This is bad... without Raya, our second in command, to discipline them. They'll just keep on fooling around.'' Laura pointed out.

"Where is she anyway?'' Celistia asked.

Sylvia turns to her, "She said that she'll join us later but looks like that she's taking her time.'' she replied before turning to Tillfar, "Tillfar-san, can you go and get Raya for us?'' she asked.

This taken Tillfar aback, "Eh? Why me... you know that girl hates me!" she pointed out.

"True. But use this chance to make it up for her.'' Shalice reasoned.

Tillfar thought about it, "I guess you're right... and I don't want to be hated by anyone forever.'' she admitted before leaving the room.

"THAT'S NOT A SUSHI! THAT'S A PARFAIT!" Wesley shouted off-screen.

"Things... are escalating badly...'' Airi commented.

"Yes." Noct replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

Tillfar then arrived in front of the door of the room, Raya and others are staying. Before she could even knock, she heard Raya talking with someone from the inside.

 _"I understand Raya... but you really need to move on from this.''_ a voice said in a gentle tone.

"I know that Marcus...'' Raya replied as she was talking to Marcus via tablet, "... but... it keeps on coming back... the nightmares from that day... it kept coming back to haunt me...'' she said with a devastated.

 _"Just stay strong Raya, you'll get through this I know you can, and I'm here to support you no matter what. So please, don't let what happened to your past get in the way of your present life.''_ Marcus advised with a smile.

Raya took a deep breath, "Yeah... thank you... and I'm sorry for calling you in the middle of your training.'' she said.

 _"Well... I'm on the last minute of my break, so it's fine. Just call me anytime if you had a problem."_ Marcus reassured.

 _"Hey Marcus! Tony wants you back at the training area!"_ Bow called off-screen.

 _"I had to go. I'll call you again sometime.''_ Marcus said.

Raya nodded, "Okay... see ya.'' she said as they both ended the call, she took another deep breath when she heard someone knocking the door, "Come in. The door is open.'' she replied.

The door opens and Tillfar nervously peek her head in, "Hey there..." she greeted, though she flinched when Raya looks at her with her piercing green eyes, it was the first time she saw Raya without her sunglasses, "... everyone is waiting for you in the kitchen." she said.

Raya took a deep breath, "All right... I'll be there in a minute.'' she replied though she noticed that Tillfar is fidgeting anxiously, "What?'' she asked.

Tillfar took a deep breath before speaking, "I... I'm really sorry for what happened on the first day we met. I was just marveled at your stature because it's the first time in my life to meet an adult with such... minimal height. I really had no idea that your very sensitive about it. I'm really sorry for being so insensitive.'' she admitted with an apologetic look.

Raya stares at her for a minute before taking a deep breath, "At least, you didn't treat it as a joke." she replied.

Tillfar raised an eyebrow, "Who would treat something like this as a joke?" she asked.

"I wonder...'' Raya grumbled as she thought about a certain cowboy hat-wearing boy from Mississippi.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Neo-City at the Coalition, Ozzy let's out a loud sneeze with snots and drools shooting out from his mouth and landed at the back of Suzie's head. Of course, Suzie got angry and responded by blasting Ozzy away by commanding the wind spirits.

* * *

"Anyway... I'm really sorry! I will never mentioned about your height again.'' Tillfar claimed.

"It's okay... I'm not mad at you anymore." Raya replied.

"Really? Are we good?'' Tillfar asked.

Raya gave her a grin, "With how honest you are... your okay in my book." she replied.

The two then shared a small laughter when Tillfar spoke, "Umm... I know that I said that I won't be mentioning your height anymore... but I was just wondering..." she mused, "Why are you so sensitive about it?'' she asked.

Raya let's out a sigh, "Since you asked, might as well tell you.'' she replied.

And before Raya could tell her, Darren barges inside the room, "Sushi making temporarily postponed! Emotionless have been spotted northeast from here! We need to get rid of it! Every available assistance is needed!" he announced before running out of the room.

Raya and Tillfar then looks at each other, "I'll tell you later once those creatures are taken care off.'' the former said.

Tillfar nodded, "Then it can wait.'' she replied.

And with that, the two stood up and ran out of the room.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	7. Raya's Past - Battle Against the Abyss

_My name is Raya Amanda. I am known by my friends as the Fashion Gunner and a member of the Cross Guards which I serve as second-in-command. People know me as the girl that is dressed to kill, the girl who walks like a model even in the battlefield and the girl who gets angry whenever someone made fun of my height._

 _I'm also a very cocky girl, but hey, at least I can back up my cockiness._

 _But long before I became the cocky Fashion Gunner. I was a polite and very nice girl. I'm not kidding... I was a very polite and nice girl who always listen to her parents._

 _However... tragedy struck... and everything about me changes._

 _Ten years ago, like stated above, I was a very polite and nice girl whom is loved by my parents, friends and pretty much everyone. When I was young, I used to play the piano and I would usually perform in front of many people, whether it's a contest or not, I always play the piano with passion and love. My parents are proud of my talent, and my friends love me and supports me every time I had the opportunity to present my talent._

 _But not everyone supports me. In fact, one person resents me for almost... everything._

 _Believe it or not, that person was none other than my older brother. Like me, he is very talented in sports, mostly in basketball. However, it's his attitude that is the problem. He was rude, selfish and always causing and every time his team lost in a game, he would blame his teammates and insult them which always ended up of him getting beaten to death by people._

 _Because of that attitude, no one cares for him even if he was talented. And since, I get most of the attention and praises, he was jealous of me. And no sooner or later, he began to blame me for his failures even though everything was his fault._

 _Then on the same day, I had piano performance at a town's concert hall while my brother had a basketball game. Apparently, my parents chose to watch my performance instead of his game. My performance went well as I given a standing ovation while my brother's team lost the game and he was blamed and jeered for it._

 _It was that day, that he finally snapped.l_

 _On the same day, I was packing things up in the dressing room when he barges inside and knocks me out unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself tied up on a table inside which I presumed to be a warehouse._

 _Then I saw my brother coming in with a mad grin and his eyes, bears no soul. He then began to rant how much of a pest I am to his life, blaming me, insulting me and telling that I made his life miserable. I tried to tell him that he's wrong, but he won't listen, words are just beyond his reach._

 _Then he did the most horrible thing._

 _He began to smash my hands and arms with a sledgehammer, I cried and begged for him to stop but he just kept doing it. He shouted that as long as I'm around, his talents will never be recognized. He then cut off my legs with a saw as I cried in pain, I still don't know how I'm still alive from all of that but I do know that it's very painful._

 _He took pleasure of my suffering._

 _My brother then grabs an ax much to my horror and is planning to chop my neck, he is hell bent in killing me. Fortunately, someone heard my cry, as several men came in running to my rescue, much to my brother's shock and annoyance. My brother then quickly ran out of the warehouse with several men chasing after him while a few men stayed behind to help me and brought me to the nearest hospital._

 _When I was brought to the hospital, I was quickly sent to the operating room, from the back of head I can remember my mom crying for my name as my father held her back. After three hours of grueling work, the doctors managed to save my life by a thread. It was a miracle that I've survived despite loosing both my arms and legs. My mom cried so hard when she saw my state but she's glad that I'm alive._

 _As for brother, according to the men chased after him, he suffered a very horrible fate._

 _During the time they were chasing him, they entered an active construction site, there my brother trips and fell down a hole, then a mixer filled with cement was poured down on his entire body. He cries for help but everyone just watches him get covered by cement, leading to his death._

 _No one was horrified, in fact, they believe he deserves it for what he just done._

 _My life changes ever since that day. I am alive and was given prosthetic arms and legs but I lost more than just my arms and legs. My dreams of becoming a world class piano performer was crushed since I lost my ability to play and what's worst, my height stopped growing._

 _My height today, was height back then when I was still ten years old. And with the lost if my legs, I will remain short as I age. And the reason why I get angry every time someone made fun of my short stature, it's because it always reminds of the reason that I lost my legs. It will always remind me that I will never grow big like the others._

 _Those were the darkest days of my life. However, in every darkness there's a light. I may have lost my ability to play the piano but I gained a new profession and hobby, I began to work as a fashion model and despite my size, I had the looks, pose and charisma of a runaway model. I rejuvenated myself as a fashion model, appearing in different magazines and fashion shows._

 _I may lost a dream before but now I gain another, and I won't let anything take it away from me._

 _To ensure the same tragedy won't be repeated again, my mom whom is a scientist, decide to replaced my prosthetic arms and legs with cybernetic arms and legs which doubles as a cannon, a gun and rocket boosters. Then I began to take martial arts lessons and I managed to master every techniques._

 _I continued working as a model while I keep training and getting my cybernetic arms and legs upgraded each year. It wasn't very long before the Heroes Coalition came to my door and offered me a membership._

 _Being a hero wasn't something that I had in mind but it picked my very interest, so decided to join._

 _And let's just say... my life was a lot better after that. Heck, I even had a cool boyfriend, whom happens to be a prince. Though I had to share him with other girls but who cares!_

 _This is my life!_

* * *

Explosions can be hear from a forest northeast from the kingdom. Inside the said forest, we see the Cross Guards and the Royal Officer Academy Students taking down a large number of Emotionless coming towards them.

Laura, currently in her Schwarzer Regen IS, she raised her palms up and fires beam spear towards an Emotionless, blasting it to pieces.

"Sugoi... so that's an IS..." Shalice commented in awe.

"IS and Drag-Ride are pretty much the same... and in the same time, it's not.'' Sandalwood spoke as he sat on the ground while meditating. Then several Emotionless made their way towards him when suddenly, a large venus fly trap was shot out from the ground and ate the creatures in one bite.

Maya then flew towards them, "We had a problem! Something is coming from the sky!" she pointed out.

"Aerial Emotionless?'' Darren asked.

Maya shook her head, "No... it's something different...'' she replied.

Everyone looks up and saw several dark flying creatures soaring from above, the Royal Officer Academy Students gasped in shock.

"Abyss!" Tillfar exclaimed in shock.

"What's an Abyss?'' Squigly asked.

"The Abyss are mysterious mythical beasts that occasionally appear from the Ruins where the Drag-Rides were discovered, starting ten years ago. They are predatory by nature and indiscriminately attack humans and animals." Krulcifer explained.

"Yes. The Abyss come in many different species. That up there are called Gargoyles, large winged-humanoids with high intelligence. They have sharp claws and can fire feather like light bullets from their wings.'' Noct added.

Darren looks back at the sky with a blank look, "Great... just great...'' he grumbled before turning to Lux, "Yo buddy, could you and the girls take care of those from above while we deal with the chums down here?'' he beseech.

Lux nodded, "Leave it to us." he replied, "Let's go!" he said as he flew in the sky followed by Lisesharte, Krulcifer, Philphie and Celistia.

Karizza lazily turns to the Triad members, "You're not gonna help them?" she asked.

"Those five are the strongest in our academy, I think they can take them out.'' Shalice replied.

"Yes. They fought tougher adversaries before, so those Gargoyles are hardly a problem for them." Noct added.

Raya stares at the sky as she let's out a grin, she then turns to Darren, "Hey Darren! I wanna go up there and help them, I wanna test my skills with those creatures.''she claimed.

Darren stares at her for a minute before letting out a breathe, "Sure... but don't over do it." he replied.

Raya's grin never faded as the sole of her boots turns into a rocket booster, "You forgot who are you talking too." she replied before flying to the sky.

Darren watches her fly away while shaking his head but smiled nonetheless.

 **(Play Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut OST - Isshin Itai)**

Lisesharte was the first to attack. She then aims her cannon at one Gargoyle and fires several shots hitting the creature directly at it's body, then she flew forward and stabs the creature on the chest killing it. Another Abyss flew towards, Lisesharte reacted quickly and fires several shots at the Gargoyle before moving in fast and slicing the creature by the neck, beheading it.

Krulcifer, currently using her Drag-Ride Fafnir, throws a dagger towards one Gargoyle, hitting it by the head. She then charges forward to another Gargoyle before stabbing her blade in it's chest, killing it. She then activates a special armament, her Freezing Cannon, she then shot one Gargoyle by the chest area freezing it in the process as she charges towards through it, smashing the creature into pieces.

Philphie, currently using her Drag-Ride Typhon, she was busy dodging and evading enemy attack. "Cake... I want one right now..." she mumbled. She then charges towards a Gargoyle with a palm thrust, done while out of arms' reach, pushes away the victim violently, she then follows this with a kick which launch the creature into the air. She then strikes the creature multiple times before sending her opponent falling back down, she then finishes it by throwing a dagger on it's head, killing it.

Celistia, currently using her Drag-Ride Lindworm, she activated Divine Gate which is a type of teleportation. Appearing behind a Gargoyle before slicing it in half, she then appeared right next to another Gargoyle and slices it head and wings. She then turns around and pointed her Breath Gun at one Gargoyle before firing, blasting the creature into pieces. She then activates her Lightning Lance before firing it towards a group of Abyss, blasting and incinerating the creatures.

Lux, currently using his Drag-Ride Wyvern, he charges forward and stabs a Gargoyle on the chest before throwing towards another Abyss. He then brought out his cannon and fires it towards another Gargoyle blasting a hole on it's chest, then he noticed three more Abyss coming towards him, he aimed his cannon at before firing an unseen attack called Quickdraw and with just one stroke, the creature were destroyed to pieces.

Then Raya flew past them, "Hey! Leave some for me!" she exclaimed, much to their surprise.

"She can fly?!" Celistia squawked in shock.

Raya quickly transforms her right arm into a cannon as it charges energy, "Take this! Charge Beam!" she shouted before firing powerful beam, blasting one Gargoyle a part. She then transforms her left arm into another cannon and aims it to another Gargoyle, "Freeze!" she shouted firing an ice missile, freezing the creature solid before blasting it to pieces with a charge beam. She then pointed both of her arm cannon at several Abyss, "Drop DEAD!" she roared as she fires a dark-bluish beam towards the creatures, the result was a hug explosion that can be seen clearly in the skies, the attack completely obliterated the creatures.

"S-sugoi..." Celistia muttered in awe.

"That was... so... powerful...'' Lux commented.

Raya transforms her cannons back to her normal arms, "I... have rise from the ashes.'' she said with a grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	8. Yoruka's Arrival

One night at the Royal Officer Academy, we see the Cross Guards(minus Darren) along with Lisesharte, Krulcifer, Philphie, Celistia, Shalice, Tillfar, Noct and Airi hanging around in a lounge like room. Some of them are chatting and some of them are playing a _Halo_ Marathon, a television was brought to them via Bearpenters with Chad setting it up inside the room. The locals were all awed by the game.

"I never thought I'll be able to play this game in this world.'' Raya mused with a smirk.

"Of course! We should never miss a _Halo_ Marathon! You all know what were fighting here for!" Chad replied with a grin.

"What are you fighting for?'' Lisesharte asked.

Sylvia let's out a sigh but smiled nonetheless, "It's nothing that big... it's a game that we love to play together with everyone back in camp. We even hold a tournament each week to see who's the better gamers.'' she replied.

"That's... quite an odd thing to fight for." Krulcifer pointed out.

Raya shrugged, "You can say that again." she replied.

"Nonetheless... we enjoy this game.'' Chad quipped with a grin before turning to Noct, whom is sitting right next to him with a gaming controller in hand and her eyes glued on the TV, "And so does her." he pointed out.

"I think we just awakened the "YES" girl's gaming skills." Raya said with a snicker.

"Yes. The visuals are amazing, the game is easy to control, it's like firing a gun from a Drag-Ride but virtually. Overall... I'm enjoying the game." Noct replied with her usual monotonous voice and blank look.

"Just... don't loose yourself too much on the game..." Airi reminded.

"Noct is not the only one whom is playing a game." Sylvia pointed out.

Everyone then turns to their backs as they watches Celistia plays a game called _Inside_ on Karizza's laptop while Tillfar and Maya watches her from behind.

"H... how could you people play such a game like this... it's so... it's so horrifying!" Celistia commented in horror as she watches her character get mauled by dogs, "Oh my goodness! Why would they such a horrid thing to a child?!" she exclaimed.

"If you think that's horrifying... then wait till you reach the climax of that game." Maya commented with a blank look.

"H-how bad was it?'' Tillfar asked nervously.

"I'm not gonna spoil much but what happens there will leave your minds wondering.'' Maya replied.

Shalice is currently sitting on another couch along with Sandalwood and Laura while playing the game Flappy Bird on the former's IPhone.

"Ugh... this game is hard...'' Shalice grumbled in frustration.

Sandalwood let's out a chuckle, "Don't get too frustrated! Less you end up like the guys back in camp." he stated.

"Yeah... one of them got so frustrated that he tries to kill himself." Laura said with a blank look.

Shalice looks at her in disbelief, "Seriously?!" she exclaimed.

Lisesharte and Krulcifer saw Karizza playing a game on her tablet on one couch as they approaches her, "Hey Karizza, what game are you playing?'' the former asked.

Karizza looks at them with a smile, "Five Nights at Freddy!" she replied, "And my favorite character is Foxy the Pirate!" she added as Lisesharte and Krulcifer watches over her shoulder.

In the game, Karizza switches the camera with Chica the Chicken staring straight at the camera while glitching at the same. The sight of Chica unnerves both Lisesharte and Krulcifer.

"Uhh... that's... really creepy...'' Lisesharte commented.

"It's... pretty disturbing..." Krulcifer followed.

Back in the game, Karizza gave the other camera a few peeks before coming back to the first camera only to find Chica gone, "Hmm...'' she hummed as she lowers the monitor and quickly turns on the light, only to discover Chica at he window.

"Oh my!" Krulcier gasped placing a hand in her mouth.

"Okay that just downright creepy!" Lisesharte said while shaking uncontrollably.

Back in the game, Karizza pushes the button only to hear a loud click, "Welp! I could have a done a lot better.'' she mused before lifting the monitor up.

 **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

A loud ear-piercing shriek was heard from Karizza's tablet, which she had to move it away from her, the shriek was heard all around the room getting everyone's attention.

Karizza then let's out a giggle before turning to her companions, "So... who wants to try?'' she challenged.

Lisesharte was completely white from shock, "I... will... never... look... at chickens... the same... again..." she said in a squeaky voice.

Krulcifer looks around nervously, "I... might want to sleep with my room's door locked..." she said in a low raspy voice.

Karizza shrugged before resuming her game.

Meanwhile, Wesley grabs his bag and took out his Nintendo SWITCH when he noticed Philphie eating a pile of sushi on a plate.

"How much are you going to eat those?" Wesley asked indecorously.

Philphie swallows her food as she spoke, "It's tasty.'' she replied in a low tone.

Wesley rolls his eyes before approaching everyone, "Hey! I brought my Nintendo SWITCH! Who wants to play Mario Kart?!" he announced.

"Radical! I always love playing that game!" Raya exclaimed in excitement.

"By the way, I haven't seen Darren and Lux around." Squigly pointed out.

"The two are currently at the bath right now.'' Leviathan replied, "I saw them walking towards the bath area with towel in hands." he stated.

"Lux and Darren... taking a bath a right now...'' Karizza mused as she let's out a lewd grin, "Ehe... ehehehe.. hehe...'' she then let's out a creepy laugh only to earn a smack at the back of the head, courtesy of Maya.

"Get your mind off the gutter, Karizza!" Maya chastised.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in the bath house somewhere in the Academy, we see the two on the large bath with their butt-naked bodies dip under the hot water.

"Ahh... this is the life...'' Darren said in a relaxed tone with a hot towel covering his eyes.

"Yeah... it feels good." Lux replied in agreement.

"After a day of making sushi, serving sushi for lunch, fighting Emotionless and Abysses, making more sushi and serving sushi for dinner. We really deserve a time to relax." Darren stated with a smooth voice.

"So... what do you think about the bath area?'' Lux asked.

"It's good... but it's still reminds me that this place is where the cause of misunderstanding started which almost cost me my life.'' Darren grumbled in reminiscence.

Lux chuckled in response, "You could say the same thing to me too... but not much as yours though." he replied.

"So... what do you wanna do after this? The night is still young, I suggest you join us boys for a nice boy's night.'' Darren suggested. Then his face slightly scrunched when Lux didn't reply, "What got you so quiet? Cat got your tongue.'' he pointed out.

"Ufufufu... I believe something caught his tongue more than just a cat." a feminine voice replied.

Realizing that another person was with them in the room, Darren quickly took off the towel from his eyes and turns to his left to see a naked young girl with her arms wrapped around the red-faced and shaking Lux.

"Ufufufufu... please to meet you, I am Yoruka Kirihime." the girl introduced herself, "And don't mind us... this is just normal for the two of us.'' she added in a sexual tone.

 **Lux Arcadia's Bodyguard(?)**

 **Yoruka Kirihime**

Yoruka is a slim girl with long black hair and her most interesting trait ar her heterochromatic eyes, her right eye is blue and her left eye is purple.

Darren stares at her with a relaxed smile and after a few seconds...

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

... he let's out a loud girlish scream.

And with that, everyone came in running inside the bath area.

"Lux, what's wrong?!" Lisesharte called out.

"Darren, we heard you scream, what happened?!" Chad followed.

Tillfar sweatdropped, "How did you know that the scream was from Darren?" she asked in disbelief.

Everyone looks inside to see Darren wearing a cardboard box covering his private area with suspenders slung on his shoulders.

"Uhh... dude, what's with the box?'' Sandalwood asked.

"I figured out a scenario like this would happen one day. Guy screaming from the bathroom, girls come running in the bathroom wondering what's going on, girls saw guy naked, girls screams and slaps the guy on the face, guy gets labeled as a pervert for life." Darren explained with a blank look, "So I had this ready just in case, and I was right." he said.

Raya snickered, "Aren't you, genre-savvy.'' she pointed out.

"But what the reason that you scream?" Celistia asked.

Darren casually pointed his finger at the water, everyone looks and their eyes widen to see Yoruka on top Lux, the latter had his face completely red in nervousness. The local girls recognized the girl with Lux.

"AH!" Celistia exclaimed, "You! What in the world you think your doing?!" she demanded.

Yoruka let's out a smirk, "Ufufufu... I thought I'd washed my master's back for him." she replied as she pressed her breast on Lux's back, "Just. Like. That.'' she said with a smirk.

"Did she...'' Sylvia trails with a blush on her face.

"... I think she did." Raya replied with a smirk.

"L... Lux...'' Lisesharte muttered, "YOU'RE DOING THAT IN THE BATHROOM AGAIN?!" she exclaimed.

"I'M TELLING YOU IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Lux shouted back.

"There goes our relaxing bath time." Darren said dryly.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later everyone are seen gathered around the lounge area along with the new addition to the group, Yoruka Kirihime. Yoruka is currently wearing a black loose yukata which is tied by a red obi around her waist over a white blouse, black arms sleeves, black thigh-high socks with red straps and purple clogs.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Yoruka greeted with a small curtsy, "I am Yoruka Kirihime, I am a former assassin of the Imperial Army and currently the bodyguard of my Masters... Lux Arcadia and Airi Arcadia along with their companions." she introduced herself.

"So... what are you doing here?'' Lisesharte asked with an annoyed look.

"Ufufufufu... what am I doing here? There's nothing wrong in visiting my precious master.'' Yoruka replied with a smirk.

"You..." Lisesharte growled.

Lux then let's out a nervous chuckle, "Miss Lisha... please calm down...'' he said.

Yoruka let's out another giggle before turning to Lux, "Though aside from visiting you, I had some bad news for my master.'' she claimed in a serious tone.

This got Lux and everyone's attention, "What? What is it?'' he asked.

"Ragreed Forus... he just escaped from his captivity." Yoruka revealed.

This shocks the Royal Officer Students but Lux and Liseharte took it badly, "What? He escaped?!" the former exclaimed.

"H-how?! How did he manage to escape prison?!" Lisesharte asked in shock.

"Uhh... who is the dumbass are you guys talking about? Enemy of yours?'' Darren asked.

"Ragreed Forus is a person who adheres to the Old Empire's ideals to the point of joining the Old Empire rebels. Lux-kun and Lisesharte fought during Lux's first week in this academy." Krulcifer replied, "And yes, he is a dumbass." she added.

"But how did he managed to escape?" Shalice asked in confusion.

Yoruka hummed, "From what I heard... according to the witness, some sort of red portal appeared in his cell and came in a man in white, and took him away before anyone could do anything.'' she explained.

"Red portal... man in white... red portal... man in white... red portal... man in white...'' Darren mused as he moves his head back and forth, when it hits him, "Holy shit! A member of the Dark Forces are here!" he exclaimed.

"The man in white must be Flirtare." Chad deducted.

"But what would they want from Forus?" Celistia asked.

"This Ragreed is definitely planning to get revenge on Lux and the New Kingdom, the Dark Forces will just use him to create more havoc in this world." Laura stated.

Maya then turns to Darren, "So... what should we do about this?" she asked.

Darren crossed his arms, "There's only one thing we can do.'' he said, "We fight them!" he declared.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	9. Ragreed's Arrival - Battle Start!

From a distance, east away from the New Kingdom. We see a large number of flocks consisting of different Abysses and Aerial-based Emotionless are slowly flying towards the Kingdom. Down below, we see a large number of different land-based Emotionless as the marches towards their destination.

The creatures are being led by a man riding a Drag-Ride.

 **Former Noble**

 **Ragreed Forus**

Ragreed is lanky-looking man with a short lavender hair and had dark eyes with visible eye bags. He is currently wearing an orange jumpsuit and dark boots.

Ragreed let's out a growl, "I'm coming for you, Lux Arcadia! I'm going to kill you, you traitor!" he declared.

Unbeknownst to him, a small camera is watching him from above.

 **bzzzttt...**

Back at the kingdom, we go back to the Royal Officer Academy. Inside we see the Cross Guards along with the students gathered around Relie's office while watching the footage of Ragreed's arrival using a video projector which is attached on Karizza's laptop.

"My goodness... that's a lot of Abysses.'' Relie said in concern.

"And Emotionless." Wesley quipped.

Lux narrowed his eyes on Ragreed at the video footage, "Ragreed...'' he muttered.

"So, what should we do now?'' Celistia asked.

Darren crosses his arms and began to think, "I did say we fight them but we really need a good plan for this.'' he replied before turning to Lux, "I had to suggest that you take on that guy, Lux. It really seems that he is hellbent in taking you out." he suggested.

Lux nodded, "Hai... might as well finished what we started.'' he replied.

"The rest of us will take care of his minions, we must not let any of those creature get even close in this kingdom.'' Darren instructed earning a nod from everyone.

Chad the noticed something from the footage which made his eyes wide, "Ugh... guys..." he called getting everyone's attention, "... don't look now but we got a much larger problem.'' he pointed.

Everyone looks at the footage and saw a large Bakonawa-based Emotionless following Ragreed's flocks much to everyone's shock.

"What is that?!" Lisesharte exclaimed.

"Shit! That's a Bakonawa!" Raya replied as she tips her sunglasses.

"Great... something that we need.'' Maya grumbled sarcastically.

"H-how are we going to take that thing down?'' Shalice asked in concern.

Darren then turns to everyone, "Don't worry, I already thought that this would happen. So, I had an idea how to take that thing down." he replied.

"How?'' Squigly asked.

"With this!" Darren replied as he brought out an item, "The Rocket Boots!" he claimed in a squeaky voice, "This pair of boots will give me the ability to fly in the air in mach speed." he explained still in a squeaky voice.

"Who are you Doraemon?!" Wesley exclaimed.

"Design and created by Jimmy Neutron, himself.'' Darren added in a squeaky voice.

"Don't you advertise his inventions?!" Wesley exclaimed louder.

Sylvia then realized something, "Wait a minute... Darren, your not planning on taking that creature alone, aren't you?!" she pointed out.

Chad then let's out a smirk, "I see... why not. Darren did take down a dragon before." he said much to the local's surprise.

"You did?!" Tillfar exclaimed.

Darren scratches the back of his head in annoyance, "Yeah... I did. But enough about that, gear up everyone! We're going to war.'' he declared.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, east away from the kingdom, Ragreed's minions marches forward only to be greeted by a chain reaction of explosions. blasting the creatures into pieces.

Then out of nowhere, the Cross Guards along with Noct, Shalice and Tillfar came out running out of the bushes as they charges forward while Lisesharte, Celistia, Philphie, Krulcifer and Yoruka soars from above.

"Take them down everyone! No mercy!" Raya shouted with a grin.

 **(Play Will Ospreay Theme - Elevated by It Lives, It Breathes)**

Lisesharte was the first to attack. She then aims her cannon at one Gargoyle and fires several shots hitting the creature directly at it's body, then she flew forward and stabs the creature on the chest killing it. Then a Pterodactyl-Emotionless flew towards her, Lisesharte reacted quickly and fires several shots at the Emotionless before moving in fast and slicing the creature by the neck, beheading it. She then aimed her cannon at another Emotionless as she shot out a surge of flames, incinerating the creature to ashes.

Krulcifer, currently using her Drag-Ride Fafnir, throws a dagger towards one Emotionless, hitting it by the head. She then charges forward to a Gargoyle before stabbing her blade straight to it's face, killing it. She then activates a special armament, her Freezing Cannon, she then shot one Gargoyle by the chest area freezing it in the process as she charges towards through it, smashing the creature into pieces. She then shot an Emotionless, freezing it, before smashing the frozen crature into pieces.

Philphie, currently using her Drag-Ride Typhon, she was busy dodging and evading enemy attack. "Sushi... I want one right now..." she mumbled. She then charges towards a Gargoyle with a palm thrust, done while out of arms' reach, pushes away the victim violently, she then follows this with a kick which launch the creature into the air. She then strikes the creature multiple times before sending her opponent falling back down, she then finishes it by throwing a dagger on it's head, killing it.

Celistia, currently using her Drag-Ride Lindworm, she activated Divine Gate which is a type of teleportation. Appearing behind an Emotionless before slicing it vertically, she then appeared right next to a Gargoyle and slices it head and wings before kicking it down to the ground. She then turns around and pointed her Breath Gun at one Gargoyle before firing, blasting the creature into pieces. She then activates her Lightning Lance before firing it towards a group of Emotionless, blasting and incinerating the creatures.

Yoruka, currently using her Drag-Ride Yato no Kami, was busy slicing and cutting every Abysses and Emotionless going after her. She let's out a grin as she stabs one creature on the chest before slicing it in half, she then noticed an Emotionless flying towards which quickly responded by firing a Quick Shot which immediately destroys the creature. Then a Stealth-Bomber Emotionless charges towards her in great speed, Yoruka let's out a grin and as it closer, she draws out her blade which completely sliced the creature in half before it exploded to pieces.

Meanwhile down below, we see Shalice, Tillfar and Noct in their respective Drag-Rides as they charges through hordes of Emotionless, swinging their blades and shooting their cannons.

Wesley charges forward as an Emotionless breathes out a green flames towards him, Wesley's first began to glow yellow as he began to punch the flames smother it with every strike before tackling the creature down the ground and began to pound it's face before finishing it by stomping it's head to bits. Then a Gargoyle dove down towards him but Wesley rolls out of the way, then his glowing fist then constructed a yellow holographic-like shield before throwing it on the air like a frisbee which slices the creatures' wings, then his fist constructed a large holographic-like hammer before smashing it down on the creature, killing it.

Squigly then delivers a powerful slap on one Emotionless before Levathian bites it's neck, then she hops into the air as her parasite bites their target from below, killing it. She then eyed another Emotionless that is glaring at her, she let's out a smile and decided to taunt it as Leviathan coils around Squigly and gives her a hug while she caresses him. Despite being mindless, the Emotionless got angry from the taunt and charges at her, Squigly herself levitates across the ground and seeks at her opponent. Upon contact, Leviathan torches the Emotionless, incinerating and killing the creature.

Sandalwood is sitting and meditating on the ground as a group of Emotionless surrounds him, the Eco-Kid let's out a smirk before opening his glowing green eyes. He quickly stood up and brought out a shovel as he uses it to bash and smack the creatures, sending them crashing to the ground. Sandalwood snaps his fingers as countless razor-sharp leaves swarms around the creatures before stabbing them, killing the creatures by the process. Sandalwood looks up to see a Gargoyle flying down towards him, he then snaps his fingers once more as a large Venus Flytrap was shot out from the ground and quickly devours the Abyss.

Laura is currently in her IS, Schwarzer Regen, is busy shooting down one Abyss after another. She then generates a beam saber on her hand as she charges forward and began to fight an Abyss, she quickly slices both it's arms before slashing her weapon around it's neck area, decapitating it. She then activates her Purizushi, a .80 caliber heavy railgun, mounted on her shoulder before shooting it towards a group of Emotionless, blowing them to pieces. She then dashes forward and stabs another Gargoyle on the chest before pointing blaster on it's face as she blows it's head off.

Chad charges in great speed despite his massive size, the threw a punch on one Emotionless on it's which was so powerful, he sends it rocking towards a tree which was destroyed upon contact. Wasting no time, the colossus charges towards the fallen creature and quickly finishes it by smashing his iron bo staff on the creature. He then swung his weapon to his right, hitting one Emotionless which he then sends crashing towards it companions, he then began to twirl his weapon above which created a massive tornado lifting up many Emotionless before blasting them away to nothingness.

Maya soars forwards as she grips her weapons tightly, two iron stick, as she strikes on one Abyss on the neck part before delivering a roundhouse kick on it's which sends it crashing down the ground. She then combines her weapons together forming a musket before firing a shot at the fallen Gargoyle, killing it. She then half twirls her musket before shooting down another Gargoyle on the head, she looks down and shot an Emotionless right at the top of it's head. She then soared towards an unsuspecting Gargoyle, she quickly grabs the creature on a headlock before blasting it's head with her musket.

Sylvia then charges forward with rapier in hand as she slices an Emotionless in half, she then swung her weapon behind her which resulted of another Emotionless getting decapitated, she then dashed forward and caught a Gargoyle off-guard as she stabs it right on the chest, killing it. Sylvia then saw two more Emotionless running towards her, she snaps her fingers as her weapon was coated in flames before charging at her targets, she first attack by slicing the first Emotionless' right leg before finishing it by stabbing it right on the chest, she then focused her attention at the second creature by quickly slicing it's neck, killing it.

Karizza was floating lazily around the air as the Gargoyles and Emotionless attacks but no matter how hard they try, their attacks would only go pass through as if she was smoke. The lazy blonde let's out a yawn before taking a bottle of blue liquid before drinking it, she breathes out ice from her mouth towards a group of Emotionless which froze them solid, the frozen creatures were then destroyed by Shalice and Noct. Karizza then brought out another bottle of liquid as she drink, she then spits out a giant fireball towards an oncoming Gargoyle and upon impact, the creature was quickly blasted to ashes.

Raya let's out a cocky smile as a group of Emotionless charges at her, she casually transforms her left arm into a machine gun before gunning down the creatures, mercilessly. She then transforms her machine gun into a gist cannon before shooting out a powerful beam, blasting several creatures into pieces. She then transforms her right arm into another cannon and aims it at a gargoyle as she shot out another powerful beam that decimated the creature into nothingness. She then pointed both of her arm cannons at a hordes of Emotionless before blasting them to pieces with a wave beam.

Raya then noticed that a Emotionless fires a laser beam towards Tillfar whom is distracted by a Gargoyle, "Watch out!" she cried as she rocketed towards Tillfar pushing her out the way, the beam then hits Raya's legs which then exploded, "GRAAAAAAGHHHH!" she yelled in pain.

"Raya!" Tillfar cried in horror.

Raya then crashes to the ground but she quickly rolls over and aimed her cannon at the Emotionless, "DIE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she shouted in anger as she fires a Plasma beam towards the creature, killing it.

Tillfar got off her Drag-Ride as she ran towards Raya in worry, "Raya, are you okay?!" she exclaimed as everyone gathers around them.

"I'm fine... I'm fine... it's just my legs... it's far from my guts.'' Raya replied.

"But... but..." Tillfar said as she was about cry.

"Don't ya dare cry, ya bad cook! I'm not dying!" Raya reassured.

"Is this..." Shalice muttered as she stares at Raya's damaged legs.

"Hai." Sylvia nodded, "Raya lost her legs when she was ten, she has been using Cybernetic legs ever since." she explained.

"Is that... is that the reason why her size is... oh my God...'' Tillfar muttered in shock.

Raya let's out sigh, "It's fine, Tillfar. I already got over with the lost of my legs." she reassured, "I just get angry whenever someone makes fun of my short stature." she added.

Chad then looks back and saw more Emotionless coming, "Fights ain't over yet. We need to deal with the remaining creatures quickly. Raya, I suggest you take a rest, Sandalwood and Tillfar look after." he ordered earning a nod from the three.

And with that, the others returned into battle.

Tillfar then looks at Raya, "Hey... thanks for saving me." she said with a smile.

Raya let's out a grin, "No worries." she replied.

"Men... look at that mess..." Sandalwood mused as he stares at her damaged legs, "... the guys from the Tech Department won't like this.'' he said.

"Forget the Tech Department... my mom will so kill me once she finds out that I broke another pair of Cybernetics legs.'' Raya grumbled.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	10. Lux vs Ragreed - Darren's Pledge

**(Play Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut OST - Hiryuu no Kishi Instrumental)**

As everyone continues to fight from below, we see both Lux and Darren soaring in the sky.

Darren then turns to the former prince, "You know what to do, Lux.'' he reminded.

Lux, currently using his Wyvern Drag-Ride, nodded back at him, "Hai... good luck." he replied.

And with that, the two separated ways as they head over their respected targets. From a distance, Lux saw two Abysses flying towards him, he then quickly brought out his gun and fires two shots at the creatures, killing them quick. Then a stealth-bomber Emotionless charges towards him, the creature then let's out a ear-piercing screech but Lux managed to withstand it's noise attack as he charges forward and slices the Emotionless in half which was then followed by explosion. Then a Gargoyle flew towards him but Lux quickly took it out by blasting it by his cannon.

"LUX ARCADIA!" a voice called.

Lux looks up to see Ragreed looking down on him with an angry glare, the former noble was breathing heavily and his eye bags are visibly bigger than before.

"We meet again... Ragreed Forus." Lux greeted in a neutral tone.

"You traitor! I'm going to make you pay for betraying the Old Empire!" Ragreed exclaimed in anger.

"You already know the answer with that." Lux replied calmly.

This furthered angered Ragreed, "You traitorous bastard..." he spatted with gritted teeth, then he let's out a smirk, "Well... it doesn't matter anymore... because I'm going to end you here once and for all." he stated as more Abysses and Aerial-based Emotionless appears around him, "With this large number of Abysses and the large number of this wonderful creatures the Dark Forces lend to me, there is nothing you can stop me now from killing you!" he declared.

Lux then got into a battle stance, "So you are now part of the Dark Forces. How low can you really be.'' he pointed out.

"Shut up and die!" Ragreed exclaimed, "Get him!" he ordered.

And with that, the Abysses and the Emotionless charges towards the former prince. Three Abysses charges towards him, Lux reacted quickly by shooting out a charge cannon hitting all three creatures at once, then an Emotionless charges at him from above but he got out the way before swinging his sword at the creature, beheading it. Then another Gargoyle goes after him, Lux then aims his cannon at the creature before blasting it to bits before quickly turning around, just in time to shot an Emotionless coming towards him, killing it instantly.

"It's not over yet, you bastard!" Ragreed yelled as he activated several cannons from his Drag-Ride before firing it towards the former prince, Lux was so busy fending off against the creatures that the attacks hits him directly, causing a large explosion, "AHAHAHA! That's what you get, you traitor!" he exclaimed as he let's out a diabolical laugh along with a deranged face. But he ceased his laughter when he heard a chanting voice.

 _"Manifest... Feast on the blood of the Gods, Dragon of death... Sever the Clouds of Heaven! Bahamut!"_

And with that, the smoke dispersed which was then replaced by a dark-red flames burning in mid-air as the skies darken and lightning began to struck around the area.

Lux then appears riding a large and dark Drag-Ride called...

"The Jet Black Divine Drag-Ride... Bahamut!" Ragreed exclaimed in shock, "I forgot that you have that!" he admitted.

Meanwhile back in the kingdom, we see Airi and Relie watching the battle from the distance with the former focused at the area where her brother is.

"Big brother...'' Airi muttered in concern.

"Well... this is interesting." a voice chimed.

Airi turns to her left and much to her surprise, an anthropomorphic shark in a lab coat is standing right next to her. This is Dr. Pating, by the way. Like Airi, everyone who saw the doctor were surprised but Relie on the other hand, was delighted by his appearance.

"Ara... it's a pleasure to see you again, Dr. Pating.'' Relie greeted.

"Likewise." Dr. Pating greeted back.

"Eh?!" Airi squawked softly, "Y-you know this person, Headmistress?'' she asked in shock.

Relie nodded, "Dr. Michael Pating is a staff member of the Heroes Coalition. I know you're kinda shock by his appearance but rest assure, he's a nice person.'' she reassured with a smile.

Dr. Pating then stares at the ongoing battle from the distance, "Strikers... Infinite Stratos... Drag-Rides... Hundred... Heart Hybrid Gear... Kobu... Symphogear..." he counted, "The weapons produced in many worlds never cease to amaze me.'' he mused with a grin.

Back in the battle, Lux is seen destroying Abysses one after another by just swinging his sword in great speed which was then followed by a harrowing explosion. He then flew above gaining a few momentum before charging, then what follows next was a devastating chain reactions of explosions. Lux then charges at a group of Emotionless as he began to slice and destroy every creature coming towards him.

 _In the coup d'etat five years ago, out of the 1200 Drag-Rides of the Empire. Only one Drag-Knight destroyed it all... Lux Arcadia..._

"Damn! I'm not going to loose! I will make you suffer! Luex Arcadia!" Ragreed cried as he madly charges towards Lux.

"Reload on Fire.'' Lux muttered as a seal briefly appeared behind him. As Ragreed gotten close to him, the flow of time rapidly decelerates, Lux wasted not time striking his opponent with one hit while phasing through Ragreed. This was then followed of Ragreed's Drag-Ride exploding along with Ragreed himself.

Lux let's out a sigh before descending down the ground before his Drag-Ride runs out of energy. As he descends down, he watches from the distance and witnessed the thunderous clash between Darren and the Bakonawa-Emotionless. And despite knowing Darren for a few days, he is very confident that the Spartan will defeat the gigantic adversary.

Meanwhile with Darren, the Spartan is busy dodging the gigantic creature's whiskers whom using it as whips. Thanks to the Rocket Boots that he's wearing and his _Gift_ , he is doing so far in battling his large opponent.

Darren soars through the air as he looks down at the Emotionless, _"Hopefully... hopefully... this will finally...''_ he thought before diving down. He brought down his sword and slices one of it's whiskers making it roar in anger. The creature then breath out a powerful surge of blue flames, Darren quickly reacted by placing his shield in front of him, protecting him from the flames but the attack pushes him back up. The Emotionless then swung another whisker towards him but he quickly blocks it with his shield, but the strike pushes him downwards.

Darren then brought a gun from his armor and began to shoot at the creature and while it does no damage, the shot got the Emotionless into disarray. Wasting no time, he flew back up and swung his sword and chops off another whisker, making the creature a lot more angrier. The Emotionless then breathes out another surge of blue flames as Darren dodges it by moving in different direction however the attack would follow, he then charges forward diving head first towards the face but he was hit by whisker on the right side which sends him flying.

 _You are now part of the Rune Knights... do not fail me, son..._

 _A station guard? How pathetic you are to be placed in that position?!_

 _A messenger?! Are you really that weak?! I have lost faith in you!_

 _You are such a disgrace! I can't believe I had a child like you!_

 _This is your last chance! Fail me once more... then never, ever show your face to me again..._

Darren stares at the Emotionless as he fly back, _"Father... the next time we meet... I'm a different person, I'm not the same person you once though... I'm no longer a disgrace... I'm no longer a messenger... I'm no longer a station guard... and I'm no longer weak... but... if you still think that I am... then I will not hesitate...''_ he thought when he suddenly activated his _Gift_ before appearing in front of the Emotionless in a blink of an eye, _"I WILL NOT HESITATE TO COMMIT FRATRICIDE TOWARDS YOU!"_ he roared in his thoughts.

The Emotionless then breathes out another surge of blue flames but instead of blocking he placed his sword in front of him, "Requip!" he said as his swords glowed for a few second before it was replaced by a dark & red long sword. Darren then uses the new sword to block the attack which also absorbs the blue flames, fueling his weapon and when the creature ceases it's attack, Darren wasted no time in using his _Gift_ , he then swung his flame-fueled sword to slice off the remaining whiskers of the creature in a fast phase.

The Emotionless roared in anger as Darren appears above it, "Requip!" he said as his flaming sword was replaced by a gigantic claymore, twice as big as the Emotionless, "IT'S OVER!" he roared and with one violent swung of his gigantic weapon, he slices the Emotionless head off, killing it thus, ending the battle. Darren let's out a small pant before composing himself, _"I swear... I swear Father... look down on me again... you'll end up like this creature."_ he thought with a grim look.

"Darren!" a voice broke his thoughts, he turns around to see Lux, in his Wyvern, flying towards him, "Thank you for the good work.'' he said.

Darren let's a smile, "Likewise." he replied.

 **bzzzttt...**

After the battle, Ragreed was captured and detained, and because of his involvement with the Dark Forces, he is going to be handed to the AWA. Everyone then returned at the Royal Officers Academy, Lux and the girls were shock by the appearance of Dr. Pating but gotten over it quickly because of the doctor's nice personality.

Meanwhile, we see Sandalwood and Laura carrying Raya followed by Tillfar as Sylvia went to grab a wheelchair.

"Ow! Don't tug! No tugging!" Raya exclaimed with a gritted teeth.

"Next time, take your own advice." Laura pointed out with a blank look. This earns a few chuckles form their companions.

"So... how long until your legs get fixed?'' Tillfar asked.

"It's a long process, so I'll be staying in my mother's lab for a few days while she fixes it." Raya explained, "Along with getting scolded for breaking it." she grumbled.

Sylvia then came back with a wheelchair as Laura and Sandalwood placed her gently on the wheeled seat while Tillafar brought out a blanket and covered her damaged legs. Raya gave them a thankful smile.

Meanwhile, Dr. Pating and Relie are having a conversation when the former noticed Philphie staring at him with a finger on her mouth.

"Uhm...'' Dr. Pating trails as he turns his attention to the younger Aingram, "Can I help you?'' he asked.

"Sushi...'' was Philphie's only response.

And with that, Dr. Pating is seen hiding behind Relie, "Uhm... Philphie, I believe you shouldn't say that in front of him.'' she reminded with a nervous smile.

As everyone celebrates their victory, Darren can't help but smile at everyone, "Men... I can't help but feel proud of the outcome of this mission so far.'' he mused as he looks at his sword, "However... I'm not there yet... I still had a long way to go.'' he said.

 **bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the darker side of the universe, we go to an eight floor building and on the rooftop, we see Matthew Patel, Squall Meusel, Autumn, Howard Weinermann and Arisu Nightmare waiting for someone, though Arisu is seen cheerfully drawing on a sketchpad.

"Ugh... where is he?! I thought Flirtare is going to meet us here!" Autumn groaned in annoyance.

"Patience Autumn, he'll come. He's just busy negotiating with our new recruit.'' Squall reminded.

"New recruit? You mean, Ragreed Forus.'' Howard pointed out, "From what I heard, he was defeated and captured." he said with his arms crossed.

Squall giggled in response, "Actually... we never really planned in recruiting him. We're just using him as a tool while Flitare negotiates with our potential new recruit.'' she explained.

Then a red portal appears before them and out came Flirtare, "Hello everyone.'' he greeted.

"You're late!" Autumn snapped.

Flirtare let's out a chuckle, "My apologies, the negotiation took a lot longer than expected." he replied.

"So... did you convince him?'' Matthew asked.

Flirtare nodded as he moves to the side, just in time for a young man to come out from the portal. The young man had a short silver hair and grey eyes. He is currently wearing a black hooded coat over a red vest, white shirt and gray ascot and black slacks which is tucked inside a pair high brown boots.

 **Former Noble**

 **Fugil Arcadia**

"Hello everyone.'' Fugil greeted, "My name is Fugil Arcadia and I'm a new member of the Dark Forces." he introduced himself with a diabolical grin.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


	11. Epilogue

It's been a few days since the battle against Ragreed Forus. As everyone continues to live their usual lives, though Emotionless would appear now and then, but they're a lot less compare from before. Dr. Pating then later announced that the alliance between the Heroes Coalition and the Royal Officer Academy has been settled but the biggest surprise is that every students from the academy are given access to train at the Training Facility, much to everyone's surprise especially Cross Guards because this is the first time the Coalition presented any allies this kind of privilege.

Not only that, Lux and the girls decided to join the Coalition and because of their skills and talents, Dr. Pating told them that they'll be immediately be placed at the Solo Heroes Rank. The member of the Cross Guards can't be any happier that they're all joining.

Days later, the AWA returned to the kingdom after Chad contacts them. Surprisingly it's Oohori's fleet that arrived as they arrested Ragreed Forus for getting involve with the Dark Forces.

Currently, Oohori is talking to Darren and pretty much everyone.

"First Bobo the Smart, now this little rapscallion. I can't help but feel that you guys attracts a lot of bad guys.'' Oohori mused with a grin.

Darren let's out a chuckle, "Yeah...'' he said when his grin morphs into a frown, "... and I hate it." he grumbled.

Oohori let's out a chuckle, "Anyway... I had something to show you guys.'' he said as he brought out a wanted poster with Marcus' crudely drawn face in it, "Your friends with this guy, right?'' he asked with a smile.

The Cross Guards got tensed when they saw the wanted poster, especially Sylvia, Karizza and Raya, they totally forgot about the bounty Marcus' had on his head. It was long time ago, when Marcus, Ed and Eddy came to the world of pirates where they met Vaas and Needles, but during that time they got into a scuffle with the Marines and their Fleet Admiral, Akainu. Akainu tried to kill Marcus at that time but the douchebag managed to send the admiral flying when fear took over his entire body which affected his _Gift_ overpowering it for short time. And thanks to that, the marines placed a bounty over Marcus.

Darren took a deep breath, he could definitely tell that Marcus' girlfriends is ready to pounce at the Colonel, as he spoke, "Yeah... he is. He is my closest friend.'' he admitted cautiously.

Oohori then let's out a smile, "Don't worry, I didn't come here to ask you guys where his whereabouts are and arrest him, in fact...'' he says as he tears the wanted poster to pieces much to their surprise, "... I'm here to tell you that the bounty that was placed on your friends is invalid. Therefore, you don't have to worry about the marines going after him.'' he explained.

The Cross Guards especially the trio of Marcus' girlfriends let's out a sigh of relief, "That's good." Sylvia said as she placed a hand on her chest.

"I agree... but I was wondering." Chad mused, "How was Marcus's bounty invalid?'' he asked, "He did sent the admiral flying.'' he pointed out.

"You see... Marcus is a member of the Heroes Coalition, right?" Oohori pointed out.

"That's right.'' Squigly replied with Leviathan nodding in agreement.

"Then that's the reason! Marcus is a member of the Heroes Coalition and the Heroes Coalition works under the Multiverse Government alongside with the Marines. Granted Akainu had no idea who Marcus is at that time but it's still wrong for him to placed a bounty on a fellow member of the Multiverse Government. So... when the higher-ups find this out, they quickly ordered the marines to revoke Marcus' bounty. Akainu stubbornly refused at first but he was overruled. And that's how your friend lost the bounty on his head.'' Oohori explained.

"Ha! That's great! Finally, someone had put that dastardly admiral on his place." Wesley exclaimed with a grin.

Darren let's a smile, "Yeah... thanks for telling us, Colonel Oohori.'' he said.

Oohori nodded, "It's nothing." he replied.

And with that, the AWA left along with the captured Ragreed. Everyone then decided to relax for the rest of the day.

 **bzzzttt...**

Later that night, we see Lux and Darren hanging on the rooftop of the academy, gazing at the starry night skies.

"Still can't believe that you guys are joining the Coalition.'' Darren mused, "Then again... we had a blast working alongside with you guys.'' he admitted.

"Yeah... though I'm still baffled that everyone in this school are allowed to take training in your training facility.'' Lux pointed out with a sheepish grin.

"Nah... that won't be a problem. From what I heard, the Coalition already build a new training area for guest trainees. Also, the Training Centers will holding a tryouts for the next few days, I think the girls could benefit from that.'' Darren stated.

"I think that's nice." Lux replied with a smile.

Darren then lays down on the roof, "Ahh... finally, after days of work and fighting, we can at least relax for now. And nothing... can disturb this now." he mused. Suddenly a large swirling blue vortex appears above them. This shocks Lux while Darren stares at it with a blank look, "I spoke to soon.'' he grumbled.

Then the blue vortex then drops an unconscious young woman towards them, much to their shock. The young woman then fell down on top of them which such impact that the roof they're standing on breaks, sending them crashing down inside towards the hot water.

Darren then got out of the water and began to splash around, "Help! Help! I'm drowning on shallow hot water!" he shouted only to realizing something, "Oh right..." he quipped before turning his attention to Lux, "Hey buddy, you okay?'' he asked. But what he saw next made him gasp and his eyes widen, "AAAKK!" he yelped.

Lux was lying down on the water... with the unconscious young woman on top of him. From what Darren can described from the woman was her gray, waist-long hair and pale skin but her most notable feature is the cross-shaped scar on her forehead. The woman is currently wearing a white sleeveless uniform with black linings, a white slacks, black slip shoes, red armband and a black headband.

Lux' face was completely red from embarrassment as he can't find the words to say about his current situation.

Darren let's out a groan, "Great... another uncomfortable position that will cause another misunderstanding.'' he said sarcastically, "Can any of this get any more worse?'' he asked. Then he heard a cough from behind, "It just got worse.'' he grumbled.

Both Darren and Lux slowly looks back to see Lisesharte, Krulcifer, Celistia, Philphie, Shalice, Tillfar, Noct, Airi, Yoruka, Maya, Karizza, Sylvia, Laura and Squigly glaring at them with towels covering their bodies.

"Ara... cheating on for an older woman... you're pretty brave, master." Yoruka mused.

Airi let's out a sigh, "Nii-san...'' she muttered.

"Perverts.'' Maya growled.

"You sure had a lot of guts dropping in here." Laura said as she brought out a jungle knife.

"Wh-wha-what?!" Celistia stammered in shock.

"You... you...'' Lisesharte muttered as her glare intensifies, "YOU GUYS ARE DOING IT AGAIN IN THE BATHROOM!" she exclaimed loudly.

"WAAAHH! LIKE I SAID BEFORE IT'S A MISUNDERSTANDING?!" Lux wailed.

"NOOO! DON'T HIT ME THERE! HIT ME ON THE FACE! THE FACE!" Darren cried for mercy... for his family possessions.

Meanwhile at the lounge area, we see Chad, Sandalwood, Wesley and Leviathan(whom's body is stretch out from the bathroom) watching TV, when they heard Lux and Darren's nightmarish cry of pain catching their attention.

"Dude, what was that?!" Sandalwood asked in surprise.

"Sounds like a monkey.'' Wesley stated.

"Sounds more like a dying monkey." Leviathan claimed as Chad let's out a chuckle.

 **A/N: Inspired from Jexi the Hunter, Hope the Victor and David the Almighty Paladin. If the OCs are not created by moi, then it's not mine.**


End file.
